To Love Again
by DaisyDay
Summary: Jack McCoy discovers he can love again. After almost 20 years, love comes to him in a most unexpected way. As he contemplates his feelings, he also seizes the opportunity to change the legal system. Finding love/Finding justice. That's our Jack!
1. Chapter 1

(Most characters belong to the Law and Order Universe)

_Jack could sure do with a rest after "Motion to Dismiss"!_

_So here it is!_

To Love Again

Chapter 1

Stockbridge was a small rustic town in Massachusetts. It was peacefully situated in the heart of a beautiful valley near the Houstatonic River. One main street ran through the entire town, appropriately named Main Street.

The quaint structures of the town looked as it must have looked half a century ago. Most of the traditionally dated buildings were solidly built of bricks or high quality wood.

This quintessential winsome New England street had even been depicted in a famous Norman Rockwell painting titled "Stockbridge at Christmas."

And it was this particular town that District Attorney Jack McCoy had picked as his vacation destination.

Well, that wasn't _quite_ true.

In actuality, Brenda, his secretary, had made all the arrangements. She said he would be "charmed" by this town.

"Charmed" wasn't a word in Jack's venacular.

He couldn't remember the last time he had gone on a vacation. The thought had always conjured up images of him sitting and twirling his thumbs. No, Jack had worked all his life.

He felt he existed to breathe law, think law, live law.

All he had known was how to be a ruthless prosecutor. He had no patience with low life, scumbag criminals. As far as he was concerned, no motive in the whole world could excuse a person who was guilty. Do the crime, do the time. Period. He was not afraid to drop the hammer on anyone. The nickname "Hang em High McCoy" suited him and he was fine with that.

However, after 40-plus years of bucking the judicial establishment, it began to weigh heavily on the District Attorney. Jack was weary of constantly having to maneuver the legal system.

It was time for a change of scenery.

At least that is what he concluded when he told Brenda he needed to get away. He had been through an ordeal and he thought a little peace and quiet would do him good.

But this place was not what he had in mind. He should have been more specific with Brenda in determining his destination. What he wanted was a place that challenged him. He wanted to keep his mind busy. He survived on the heartbeat of a large metropolitan city.

Jack looked around the tiny town with its one main street and its facades of antiquated business buildings. If he had wanted to view a picturesque place, he'd buy a postcard.

The image of twirling his thumbs came to mind again.

He wondered what he could do in a town like this as he walked through Main Street in the late afternoon. Main Street, Stockbridge resembled one of those miniature Christmas villages that sentimental people displayed on tables during the seasonal holidays—minus the snow, of course.

Each nostalgically built business structure was unique. Their common features included being rectangular in shape, with triangular roofs and symmetrically arranged two-by-two windows surrounding archaic designed doors. The exteriors of these clapboard buildings were painted different antiquated colors or built entirely of bricks.

The vintage buildings lined up whimsically along the street, enticing visitors with their old world enchantment. It was a picture perfect New England town setting. Charming, in fact.

Except Jack didn't want to be charmed.

Challenged, yes. Charmed, no.

Everyone strolling through Main Street greeted one another, whether that person was a tourist or a townie. Jack just nodded, but was getting tired of all this friendliness.

Charmed, indeed!

Give him a noisy, over-crowded city, brimming with hurried people and cars, any day!

To combat the town's affable goodness, Jack decided to duck into one of the local businesses.

There was a tiny, quaint store just ahead of him. Its large window had the words "Carol's Cookies" painted in venerable font lettering. Looking through the window, Jack could see four round tables surrounded by a few chairs. A newly polished wooden counter combined with three coordinating stools was located next to the display case. The place looked empty.

Perfect, Jack thought as he tucked his newspaper underneath his arm and entered the shop.

A small bell tinkled up above the door as he entered. Immediately the smell of fresh baked cookies assaulted Jack. He looked around at the informal establishment. Positioned on a shelf above the counter was a green-leafed plant, a few of its heart- shaped leaves delicately dangling off the ledge. A copper teapot invitingly settled next to it.

Underneath the shelf was a clear glass case, displaying all the baked goods for that day. Besides the old standards of chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies, there were gourmet cookies offered, such as: mint chocolate, peanut butter with a dollop of strawberry center, coconut macaroons, and cranberry orange cookies.

The fusion of smells combined with the homey ambience of the shop created a cozy, intimate feeling.

Jack took a seat by the wooden counter, reminiscent of the kind they built in a different era. A young worker wearing a white shirt with a matching white soda- jerk hat greeted Jack.

"Welcome to Stockbridge and to Carol's Cookies, sir," he said with a friendly smile, "what can I get you?"

Jack realized he had to order something. He leaned over, looked in the case and decided on the old classic.

"A chocolate chip cookie, I suppose," Jack ordered, "oh, and some coffee."

"If you prefer, sir, we also have a white chocolate chip cookie as well as a chocolate- chocolate chip cookie," offered the young man in earnest.

Jack almost snorted. When did ordering a cookie get so complicated? he thought to himself.

"I think I've already put in my order, young man," said Jack, sounding a bit impatient.

As the young man went to fill the order, Jack crisply unfolded his newspaper; half wondering what he could do for the week he would be in town.

He was going to have a _long _talk with Brenda.

The young man had the cookie on a plate and placed it next to Jack, alongside his cup of coffee. As Jack scanned the headlines, he absentmindedly reached for the cookie and took a bite.

Jack stopped reading, pleasantly surprised. It was the most delicious cookie he had ever tasted. It was warm, soft, not too gooey, and not too chocolatey. It also had a hint of something special.

Just the ideal cookie.

Jack inspected the cookie, turning it slowly in his hand, and then looked towards the young man.

"Delicious," he amazingly found himself saying, holding up the cookie.

The young man broke out in a grin. "I thought you might like it, sir," he said, nodding, "Some people say we have the best cookies in the state! I'm sure the manager would appreciate your feedback. Let me get her and you can tell her yourself!"

"What? No! I have nothing to say to the proprietor—" began Jack.

But it was too late.

"Hey! Carol! Can you come out here for a sec?" the young man yelled over his shoulder.

Jack regretted coming in here. He already had his fill of people interaction for the day. He should have gone straight to the inn.

Light footsteps could be heard approaching. A slender, mature woman with lovely auburn hair appeared, wiping her floured hands on her apron. She then used the back of her hand to wipe away a tendril of hair that had fallen on her attractive face.

"Tim," she addressed the young man in a soft, low voice, "What's up?"

But Jack was not aware of her words or her actions.

He was staring directly at her face.

His mouth momentarily dropped when she had first entered, but he quickly recovered and willed himself to look away from her. His eyes drifted to view her business license, which was tacked onto the wall behind the counter.

He was in for a shock.

The proprietor's name, according to the business license, was Carol Kincaid.

She was the mirror image of Claire Kincaid.

Claire obviously had a twin sister.

.

.

.

_Bits of trivia: _

_Jill Hennessey , who played Claire Kincaid, actually had a twin sister. At one point Jill was in production for the series Homicide alongside Law and Order, so her sister actually played her in one of the courtroom scenes!_

_So…my plot is not so unbelievable after all!_

_Also, Stockbridge is an actual nostalgic town in Massachusetts and the famous artist Norman Rockwell did reside there and yes, one of his most famous paintings was "Stockbridge at Christmas"._

_Welcome back! Hope you enjoy this story enough to stay with it…_

_This is my first story featuring Jack McCoy. I'm rather excited. What do you think?_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack meets Carol.

Chapter 2

Carol Kincaid stood watching him, waiting to see what he wanted.

His skin prickling, he forced his eyes away from the business license to gaze back at her, frozen in silence.

It was almost as if time had gone backwards and Claire was standing directly across from him at the DA's office, and that once again he was sharing a private moment with her.

Claire. This could have been her, twenty years later. But on her, the added years had made her even lovelier, if that was possible. All of Claire's sharp angles had softened. The added laugh lines around her eyes and mouth gave her elegant face more character. Maturity had given her a soft, womanly outline.

Then he had to remind himself that he wasn't looking at Claire.

This woman across from him had the same luminous colored eyes and the same gentle cheekbones. Her auburn hair was the same texture, although it was longer now. She had attained a beautiful sophistication that only came with maturity.

But _Carol_ Kincaid was a stranger to Jack.

This definitely was not Claire, he sadly discerned. He knew his Claire would never have looked at him this way...with this look…this look of..._unfamiliarity._

For Jack was a stranger to Carol Kincaid.

She now turned to her young worker.

"Tim, it's okay, I've got this," she said, "why don't you go in the back and put the remaining cookie dough in the oven?"

When Tim had left, she turned back to questionably scrutinized Jack.

"Excuse me, sir-" she began. Her voice was low like Claire's, but gentler, and not so urgent, "Is there something I could help you with?"

She waited expectantly for his reply. Jack hadn't realized he had been gawking at her. He tried not to stumble out his words as he worked to recover.

"I was… just telling your worker… that you make… _one hell of a cookie_!" he stated.

His impromptu comment seemed to dissipate the awkwardness.

Jack watched as Carol's mouth slowly curved into a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Carol affirmed, obviously pleased. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she dropped her voice lower to add, "although no one has ever worded it so eloquently."

He had the sense to look embarrassed.

"More coffee?" she asked, as Jack continued watching her every exact movement.

Jack nodded as she left and came back with the coffeepot. He could not take his eyes off of her as she poured the steaming liquid into his coffee cup. The aroma of the brew smelled warm and inviting. As she continued pouring, she casually glanced up at one point to give him a slight smile. The act of her waiting on him seemed so pleasantly comfortable. It was as if they were sharing an intimate moment at home.

_Like what he used to do with Claire_.

"Uh, sorry about the wording," apologized Jack, "I just…well…the cookie is just great."

"That's always nice to hear." Carol responded quietly as she uprighted the coffeepot. She leaned slightly over, and Jack caught a whiff of what he could only describe as peaches, clean and fresh. Then she placed her opened hand next to her mouth in a gesture of secrecy before adding in a semi- whisper, "I'll let you in on a secret. I use an extra hint of pure vanilla extract in the recipe."

At the end of the last statement, she placed her index finger straight out, next to her lips in a "ssshhh" gesture. Then she stood back and smiled straightforwardly at him, looking quite pleased.

Jack found her completely mesmerizing.

He guffawed in a pleasant way and took of sip of coffee. The coffee tasted perfectly brewed.

Jack could not think of what to say to her. He was wondering what happened to his articulate way of speech. His profession, after all, required him to be able to connect to people by speaking coherently and persuasively. He knew he had a talent for that. So why was he conversing like a bumbling fool?

But Carol was not responding as if he was a clumsy oaf. Her expression showed openness and warmth.

"I'm Carol Kincaid, by the way," introduced Carol, as she held out her hand.

Jack was at a loss. He could not let her know his identity. Claire might have mentioned his name sometime in conversation. He looked down at her outreached hand.

"My name is…John… John James." Jack decided to use his actual first name and middle name.

As their hands touched in formality, Jack felt warmth racing through him. His breathing deepened for a second.

Carol also felt a bit of a shock when their hands touched. Her pulse accelerated slightly. She regarded him with surprise. She never had a reaction like this to any stranger before.

But then, she never met anyone like John James. He somehow stood out from the other tourists who strolled through Stockbridge.

Carol deemed John James a handsome man with a striking set of gray hair streaked with white strands. For a mature man, he had also kept himself in fine form. Carol considered herself a good judge of character and also surmised John James had trusting eyes. Taking note of the way he held himself, Carol thought he was a very distinguished gentleman, indeed.

_And he was obviously very shy_, Carol concluded.

"So is this your first time in Stockbridge?" Carol asked out of politeness.

"Yes, and I feel so…_charmed_…" Jack said, attempting to sound sincere.

"Where are you from, Mr. James?"

"New York City," Jack answered honestly.

"Oh! A very big city, indeed!" Carol nodded smiling, "and what do you do in New York City?"

What could he tell her? He didn't know if she would make the connection if he said he was the District Attorney. Even if he said he was a lawyer, she might ask if he had heard of Claire. How would he answer her?

Just as Jack was about to answer, he heard a muffled ringing in the distance. He looked around, trying to decipher where the sound was coming from. It was so distracting.

"What _**is**_ that annoying noise?" Jack asked perturbed, still looking about. He couldn't continue talking to Carol with that incessant noise in the background!

Um, Mr. James," said Carol politely looking over the counter, "I do believe that's your cell phone."

Jack had forgotten that he even had a cell phone. He hesitantly reached into his pocket. Brenda, his secretary, insisted that he use a disposable one in case the office needed to get in touch with him. He flipped opened the top only to be confronted with a display of various buttons.

What the hell? He thought, for he never used a cell phone before. Another thing he needed to mentally add to the 'Brenda list.' Their talk was going to be very long.

Carol reached over and pointed to the "send" button. Her nearness slightly unnerved Jack.

"Damn contraptions!" he said, instantly regretting his choice of words. However, this only made Carol smile again. Jack acknowledged her help and placed the phone to his ear.

"Yes, this is Ja-… Uh…go ahead."

He listened to the other side as Carol began wiping the counter near him. Jack wanted to end the call as quickly as possible.

"Yes…yes…"said Jack from his side, "…motion to suppress…fine. Good-bye."

He shut the top and placed it back in his pocket.

He looked again at Claire. Or actually Carol.

Claire. It was hard not to have his mind drift back to thoughts of Claire. After meeting Carol, however, it somehow comforted him to know that his Claire would have aged beautifully.

He watched as Carol finished wiping the wooden counter with a cloth, using smooth, lyrical movements. Even with a small chore, she was fascinating to watch.

"...So let me guess what your profession is," said Carol, stopping to maintain the conversation. She placed the hand with the cloth on her hip, as if she was contemplating her evaluation, "...You are either a book publisher or a librarian."

"Oh? Did I give off that impression?" Jack asked.

"Your phone conversation," Carol explained, "_Motion to Suppress_? The Alexandria Andrews book?"

Jack nodded. He had a way out.

"Very perceptive!" Jack agreed, "For yes, I am a librarian...a simple librarian."

Jack was surprised his nose didn't grow six inches.

Jack held her gaze a little too long, making Carol clear her throat.

"While I'd love to chat the afternoon away with you, Mr. James," Carol said, " I really must get on with baking more cookies. But it was certainly an _experience_ meeting you."

Carol turned to leave, but Jack wanted her to stay.

"Wait," he pleaded as she turned away from him.

She turned back around. She waited for him to continue. He was again struck by her resemblance to Claire.

Claire, oh Claire. His heart suddenly ached.

The silence seemed loud as he vacillated on what to say next.

"Yes? Is there something else, Mr. James?" she looked wonderingly at him. With her head slightly tilted, Carol had no idea how attractive she looked as she anticipated his reply.

For one of the few times in his life, Jack felt tongue- tied as he struggled to get the words out. He didn't know what to say; he just knew he wanted to keep company with Carol a little longer.

"I know this is rather sudden… and this really… is _not... _at _all_... like me," Jack began slowly before rushing the rest of the sentence, "but would you have dinner with me tonight?"

.

.

_Another bit of trivia: Jack McCoy's real name was John James McCoy._

_Continue to show your Jack love! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Jack overcomes his "shyness"

Chapter 3

The little cookie shop felt overly warm as Jack waited for Carol's response regarding dinner.

He had been anxious before, but it was usually in anticipation of a court decision, not of a date acceptance. He fervently hoped that she would agree to have dinner with him. The wait seemed to take forever.

Carol bit her lower lip in contemplation. He was reminded of when Claire used to bite her lower lip when she was debating a case. Déjà vu.

Jack held very still.

"Mr. James-" began Carol.

"Please, call me…uh…John," insisted Jack.

Carol looked down, smiled and then looked up at Jack again.

"Alright, John then," she conceded, "and while I am highly complimented, I feel as though I don't really know you well enough…"

She let the sentence linger, not really knowing how to complete it without hurting his feelings.

Somehow Jack knew that would be the answer. He just wished otherwise.

"Oh, I rushed you, I apologize," said Jack, wishing she had accepted.

Carol did feel bad. She knew it must have taken a lot of courage for a shy person like John to ask her to dinner. She determined he was a loner who never spoke to anyone. _It was obvious he had problems even forming a sentence when talking to another_ _individual_. He probably spent his whole day by himself, quietly shelving library books, never interacting with anyone

"I'll tell you what, though," she said as she removed her apron, "I need to make a cookie delivery to some employees at the museum, down the street a ways. Care to keep me company?"

A quick delivery in the daytime seemed innocent enough and it was a way for him not to feel completely rejected. She again tilted her head, waiting for his response.

Jack's disappointment turned to one of elation. He beamed at her, appreciative that he would be able to keep company with her a little longer. His hopeful face formed a huge smile, and Carol was pleasantly surprised. The sides of his eyes crinkled in merriment as his whole face lit up.

When he looked happy, it was…most appealing.

As they started heading out, she also liked how he helped her with her jacket, held the package of cookies, and opened the door for her. Gallant chivalry lives on, she thought impressed.

The cool New England air assailed their senses once they stepped outside. Everywhere, freshly cut greenery surrounded the attractively old-fashioned business structures.

"I've always loved this tiny town," said Carol affectionately, as they took in the landscape of the area, "but I gather Stockbridge doesn't hold the same kind of fascination for you."

"Oh?" asked Jack, interested, "and why would you think I was not impressed with this town?"

"Number one, you were sitting at the _counter_ in my shop," she observed, "which meant your back was to the window. Tourists usually sit at the tables so as to enable them to view the town. It's the locals that sit at the counter. Number two; you haven't asked a single question about this town, the most likely being, what places would I recommend?"

"And what do you conclude from these intuitive observations of yours?" asked Jack, intrigued by her perceptions. He loved listening to her dreamy, low tone.

He watched as she placed her index finger near her right jaw to help think. She certainly used her hands to express herself a lot more than Claire ever did.

"Well, you are very quiet and you have a job that doesn't require a lot of people interaction. So I conclude that you are an easygoing introvert," Carol said, looking at him.

Jack almost fell over when he heard her analysis of him.

"Again, very insightful!" agreed Jack.

They could hear their own footsteps as they strolled the sidewalks of peaceful Stockbridge. To Jack, this was so very different from the sounds of vehicles honking, or the pressure of crowds rushing to get to their destination.

Jack was beginning to enjoy this slower pace of life. The sun filtered through the trees as he heard the birds chirping. Everyone here strolled as if they had all the time in the world.

As they meandered casually down Main Street, Carol gave a walking tour of the town.

_Stockbridge was like a step back in time, she began. Carol pointed out many of the quaint shops and the various wares or services they had to offer. There was the colonial-themed café, the antique shop, the local inn, the country store, and the candle shop, among others. She explained to Jack the historical and cultural contributions of Stockbridge._

As Jack took in the nostalgically built structures and stately trees, his mind drifted to the sound of Carol's voice. It was smooth and low pitched; she seemed to pause on every fourth or fifth word, making it sound very melodic. Much like Claire.

But yet she wasn't like Claire at all, for she definitely loved the simple life of a small town. Filing motions, deadlines and phones ringing off the hook would not fit into Carol's lifestyle. Notwithstanding Claire, he realized that he had a growing interest in getting to know Carol Kincaid.

"Have you lived here all your life?" Jack asked as they casually sauntered.

"Well, I have lived here _most_ of my life, and so most of my happiest memories have been here," she said wrapping her arms around herself as they walked. The tall shadows from the trees provided shade from the late afternoon sun. A slight breeze blew through Carol's hair. The mild New England weather could not have been more perfect.

Just like the company.

"What about family?" Jack asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but he was actually very attuned to her answer.

"I had a sister," Carol said as she looked through the window of one shop, "but, unfortunately, she died, oh, almost 20 years ago."

"Was she like you?" Jack asked. He turned to watch her expression.

Carol had a pensive, faraway look about her as she shook her head, "We couldn't be more different, although—and I am sure this will shock you—we were twins. We were total opposites, in fact. Yet, despite our personality differences, I loved her a lot. I still miss her and think about her all the time."

Jack knew that feeling exactly.

"Here's the museum," she announced, putting an end to the conversation.

_A large, white structure with an understated sign loomed straight ahead. The impressive Norman Rockwell museum contained the largest collection of Norman Rockwell drawings and paintings in the world. It housed the cover of every Saturday Evening Post he painted, including the town's favorite painting "Christmas at Stockbridge." It also contained many originals of his most famous paintings such as "The Gossip", and "The Four Freedoms"._

Jack was impressed. Carol had visited this museum dozens of times but she took the time to view a few of the exhibits with Jack, after they had delivered the cookies to the much-appreciated employees. As they headed back to the shop, they conversed eagerly about the few paintings they viewed together.

They continued talking about the exhibits, and then switched to more personal subjects. She didn't know why she was discussing private issues with John. They had just met. Yet, somehow, she felt so comfortable with him. It was as if she had known him from before. Which is silly, for she was positive she would have remembered someone like John James.

Carol had asked Jack if he had ever married. Jack avoided the answer by saying he was married to his job. Then he asked had she ever been married. She shook her head and answered regretfully no.

To himself, he thought Carol was beautiful, successful and intelligent. She also possessed a warmth that radiated outward. Jack couldn't fathom why she never married, and he stated that observation out loud to her.

"Just never found the right person, I guess," she bluntly admitted, "although I didn't _think_ I was asking for too much…. All I ever wanted was to find someone strong, decent, and honest."

Jack almost choked when she said "honest."

Carol really did enjoy John's company. However, a mild- mannered librarian was not the type of man she had envisioned for herself. She had no doubt that John would one day find someone special in his life if he could get over his shyness. He was definitely someone exceptional.

The late afternoon sun was disappearing as evening was approaching. The shadows from the trees had disappeared as the breeze began to get cooler. Carol wrapped her jacket a little tighter around her. The short walk back had taken a long time. Yet, neither one of them seemed to mind.

As they continued walking, deep in conversation, they leaned in to hear what the other person was saying. The gap lessened between their bodies, and before they realized it, their shoulders had accidentally brushed together.

The touch shot out a spontaneous spark through each of their bodies. Their startled reactions showed they were both affected.

They had stopped their stroll. Carol had been staring straight ahead, but now she turned to Jack. There was a gleam of warmth in her eyes. Jack felt an astounding feeling of awareness when she looked at him. His heart was thundering in his chest.

And that's when Jack knew.

The last time he felt like this was twenty years ago when he had fallen in love.

.

.

_(I've always liked it when Jack McCoy smiled, which was rare. When he did, his whole face DID light up!)_

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Jack tends to legal matters.

Chapter 4

The cool fresh air and scent of green trees mingled pleasantly with the fragrance of peaches from Carol. He knew it was getting late and regretfully she had to get back to work.

Somehow in the company of Carol, he was able to relax. His usual aggression had vanished. He almost felt…content. This had never happened before. Plus the fact that he just enjoyed being with her. These feelings were impossible to dismiss.

Jack felt elation and confusion at the same time as he looked at Carol. Why did she affect him so deeply? Was it really the memory of Claire that attracted him to her?

After spending the afternoon with John, Carol concluded that he wasn't at all what she had expected. She had enjoyed listening to his insights and she realized he could actually converse. Although Carol enjoyed the company of strong and ambitious men, she found herself strangely drawn to timid John. Although, he was admittedly very nice, she knew she needed more than that in a mate.

Glancing upward, she saw the look in his eyes, a glitter of masculine interest. A surge of something like anxiety drove her to heart to a faster beat. When was the last time a man looked at her like this?

He stood watching her, that strange expression on his face. His eyes were so fathomless, that she had almost forgotten what she wanted to say.

"I think…uh… we should be heading back," she finally found her voice, trying to keep the regret out of her voice.

As they again entered the warmth of the shop, the combined wonderful scents of oven-baked cookies and fresh brewed coffee wafted throughout the entire place.

Big Ed the sheriff was just getting ready to leave as Jack and Carol entered. Being in the familiar environment of her store allowed Carol to compose herself once more. The fluttering in her stomach had disappeared. Big Ed tipped his hat to Carol to acknowledge her.

"Sheriff," Carol's tone had returned to normal, "How's the missus?"

"Fine and dandy," he answered in his usual rough voice, "Sorry to hear about your legal matters, though… let me know if I may be of some help."

"Thank you, sheriff, for your concern," Carol commented.

He again tipped his hat to signal a good bye before he opened the door to leave the premises, a bag of cookies in his hand. The bell above the door signaled his exit.

"Legal matters!" Jack almost boomed out the words after the sheriff had left.

"Oh, it's nothing, really…besides, it's done and over with," Carol answered, waving her hand as if she was swatting a fly. She picked up her apron and tied it on her slim waist. There was already a tray of cookies ready to be put in the case.

"Well, I might have an opinion if it concerns legal matters!" Jack stated strongly.

It was the first time he spoke with conviction. As she sorted the cookies, Carol looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Is that so?" she asked, " But you are a librarian! What do _you_ know about legal matters?"

For a split second, Jack had forgotten he was no longer a District Attorney.

He forced himself back to a tentative mode.

"Uh…sometimes on my break at the library, I'd like to go to the legal section, to…peruse the books they have there. Our law section is huge."

"That's a mighty strange hobby to have, John," said Carol, "after all, law is so tedious, what with all the legal jargon and all."

"Tedious? _Tedious_?" Jack tried not to get riled, but it seemed to be getting away from him. "What could be more interesting than seeking justice for victims? Giving due a defendant's criminal liability?" Then he realized that he needed to calm down, "That is…uh…when I can understand it, of course…"

Carol observed Jack. She really could not figure him out.

But he was certainly intriguing.

"I must say, John, you are certainly passionate in your interests!"

Jack observed her, hoping he hadn't given too much of himself away.

"I guess you might call me a closet law aficionado," he stated, trying to steer the conversation to something else, "when I am not enjoying perfectly baked chocolate chip cookies that is!"

Carol liked that answer.

"Oh! An explanation AND a compliment at the same time!" Carol was glad to be happily bantering once more, "You are certainly clever with your words. Perhaps you should pursue law yourself someday!"

"That is indeed a thought!" agreed Jack, as if that was the first time he had ever considered it, "So, does that mean you will tell me about your legal matter?"

Her observant eyes noted his sincerity.

She thought carefully before she worded the next sentence, once more placing her index finger in a deep thinking mode, "…John, it is nice that you have this interest, but truthfully there is not much you could do to help me in my small legal matter…"

"Please," Jack tried not to beg, "I am very interested in hearing it."

"That is kind of you," Carol said a little distracted when the bell above the door tinkled, signaling the arrival of a customer. Tim the worker suddenly appeared to tend to the customer.

It was obvious Jack would not move until he heard the story. Carol sighed, and nodded, warning Jack that it was a small and dull legal case:

_The mayor of the nearby town of Cottonwood had asked Carol last summer to conduct some baking classes in an effort to boost the town's revenue. He was to pay her $1,000 each month. She conducted workshops all three months. Then the mayor claimed that she had misunderstood and that it was city volunteer work. She brought a small claim case against the town at the Cottonwood Town Court. She expected the judge would hear both sides, and then rule. She arrived at court. No one had shown up to defend Cottonwood, but the Judge ruled in Cottonwood's favor anyway. Her case had been dismissed. No reason was given. _

Jack listened intently to all she had to say. One part of her story didn't make sense to him.

"I cannot understand how a defendant could win when he did not even show up to court," commented Jack.

"I guess I had received a crash course on small town justice," deduced Carol with a somewhat bitter look about her, "evidently, the judge and mayor of Cottonwood are also fishing buddies. Things operate differently in a small town, John."

"Is that so? Is this small town justice at work? Decisions contingent on whom you know? That is not right _at all_!" insisted Jack, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice, "Where is the justice? If you will hand me the dismissal letter, I will get to the bottom of this!"

Carol was surprised at John's assertiveness. But she had to admit, she liked this other side of him. The gravelly undertone of his voice seemed to set off pleasurable vibrations along her spine.

"What? No, John, that isn't necessary," Carol was waving her hand, "it's done and over with. It's not worth the trouble."

"Please," asked Jack, forcing himself to calm down and to slow down his words, "I may not be very, uh… forceful, but I can be uh, _quietly _persuasive at times."

Carol watched him. He really was an interesting individual, she thought. Shy and self-conscious, yet extremely determined. At best, he might be able to get an apology from the mayor or judge. She got up and took the letter from the drawer and handed it to Jack.

"No need to worry," assured Jack, "… you just continue serving up the cookies and I will serve up the justice!" he insisted with total confidence.

She liked the touch of gruff amusement in his voice. As Jack reached out for the letter, his nearness caused Carol to feel heat rising to her face. She was surprised by her reaction. She also savored the strength of his voice when he had made his last statement. It was spoken with such conviction. He was quite an enigma, she thought as she continued putting all the cookies in the display case. And she liked that. A lot.

The door tinkled above again as another customer walked in. It was time she got back to work. Despite his lack of knowledge in the law, he was willing to tackle her legal problem. She admired his perseverance.

Carol looked back at John and saw the strong sense of attraction and realized she was mirroring that thought.

.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Jack needs help.

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Jack strode down Main Street on his way to Carol's Cookies for breakfast, his anticipation high. There were few people on the street so early in the morning.

As he walked along the small and simple downtown center, he imagined he was viewing it for the first time. And in a way he was.

Stockbridge suddenly looked very different to him.

_He had a new attitude, a new outlook towards the town._

He looked up and down in wonderment at the one main street brimming with shops filled with fanciful notions that spoke of a simpler time. It truly was small town Americana, with its old-time luncheonettes, rocking chairs on porches, and quaint country inns. The wide sidewalks and tree- lined streets, with its well- preserved colonial-style businesses and homes, welcomed everyone.

Jack breathed in the fresh mountain air amidst the natural unassuming look of Main Street. He even managed to squeeze out a few good mornings to amicable strollers on the almost emptied street. You could not get more New England than this town, Jack thought to himself.

And he surmised that Stockbridge was truly…charming.

Jack had arrived at the front of Carol's shop. From the outside, it looked closed. Perhaps he had arrived too early. He cupped his hands, and from the outside, peered through the window.

The small shop looked inviting with its seemingly homemade decorations. He smiled when he saw Carol already in the shop, setting up for the breakfast crowd. She was busy lining the glass shelves with fresh muffins. The sweet aroma of baked goods mixed with fresh coffee began drifting outside as he watched her placing chocolate, bran, blueberry, chocolate chip, apple, and banana muffins on the various shelves.

Carol was oblivious to her surroundings as she continued lining her shelves with the daily fresh muffins. This allowed Jack to just observe her effortless movements as she went about her business setting up for the day. He couldn't hear her, but he was willing to bet she was softly humming to herself as she worked. How could someone look so cheery and fresh so early in the morning? He thought to himself.

She looked up and their gazes locked.

A big smile spread on her face and she waved.

Jack rarely had this feeling of elation. His heartbeat seemed to accelerate. There was something in her manner, a touch of feminine charm along with her candidness that caused this warm, unexpected pang near his heart, Jack surmised. Or for all Jack knew, it was the beginning of a heart attack. Except, he reminded himself, it was a wonderful feeling.

He had just seen her yesterday, but was still astonished with how truly beautiful she looked with her resplendent brown eyes and shiny auburn hair.

"An early good morning to you, John!" she greeted, as she opened the door for him. "Come in, come in!"

Her voice sounded sincerely happy to see him. When did that ever happen when Jack entered a room?

This time Jack took a seat at the round table looking _out_ the window instead of sitting at the forlorn counter. This did not escape Carol's notice.

"Please join me for a few minutes," invited Jack, gesturing to the empty seat opposite him, "if you will grace me with your presence, I will throw caution to the wind and perhaps indulge myself with a recommended muffin!"

"Well, how could I resist such an invitation?" asked a teasing Carol.

She placed two plates of fresh blueberry muffins and two piping hot cups of coffee on the table and sat across the table from him.

"So, what is there to see in this town?" Jack teasingly remarked, recalling their conversation yesterday regarding how he never asked any inquiring questions concerning the town.

"Oh, enjoying this town now_, are we_?" teased Carol, taking a sip of coffee.

"I am, now," decided Jack, looking right at her.

Carol met his gaze. He was intoxicating. She liked his candor. It was refreshing.

He took a bite of the muffin. Again, it was warmed to perfection and moist. The flavor of blueberries seemed to burst in his mouth. An absolute delight.

"Damn good muffin, too," he complimented.

"Damn good," she agreed surprising him with her blunt words.

He lightly smiled as he drank the deliciously brewed coffee.

"So… what is it like being a big city librarian?" Carol asked, as she sat directly across from him.

Jack shrugged.

"Lots of yelling at the library staff, I suppose," Jack off-handedly remarked.

Carol laughed. It wasn't a throaty laugh like Claire's. It was lighter, more delicate. But just as attractive.

"Oh, John. I can't imagine you being upset with anyone! And the yelling? You seem so quiet and laid back!"

Jack almost fell out of his seat.

"That I am!" he exclaimed with that wonderful smile of his that lit up his whole face.

They were able to get in a little small talk before Carol, glancing at her watch, noted it was time to open the shop for the breakfast crowd. She looked regretfully at Jack, for she had work to do.

Luckily for Jack, he also had work to do.

.

Over in the larger town of Cottonwood, Judge Zachary Thorn had arrived late at his office again. It was hard for him to maneuver his bulky body around the tight quarters as he went around his desk to sign some papers his secretary had placed there last night.

I need to hurriedly go through these papers, he thought, totally self-involved. After he signed the papers, he would be free to have a leisurely brunch at the exclusive Cottonwood country club.

Before getting out his pen from his shirt pocket, the judge opened his small right-hand desk drawer to remove a candy bar. This was a standing morning ritual for him. He loved a sugar high in the morning. He smiled to himself at the thought that he only had to do this work two days a week and in three years, he would be eligible for a full pension.

There was a knock on his door. he quickly thrust the candy bar back into the drawer at the sound of the door opening. Jack uninvitingly entered the Judge's chambers. Judge Thorn looked up at Jack the stranger and was perturbed that his midmorning snack would have to wait.

"Who are you?" Zachary Thorn asked rudely.

So much for small town friendliness.

"A concerned citizen," said Jack as he threw the letter on Thorn's desk, "Care to explain?"

Zachary Thorn grabbed Carol's case dismissal letter and scanned the contents. After reading the letter, he tossed it back to Jack.

"So?' he challenged.

"According to county records, the Mayor did not even bother to attend the court proceedings," accused Jack, who had done research earlier that morning, "so how was it possible for judgment to be rendered in his favor?"

"_That_ is none of your damn business!" Judge Thorn decried.

"There is an basic rule of law that bars a judge, except in the most extraordinary circumstances, from secret contact with one side of a case," Jack said with authority, "all _real_ judges know that!"

For a second Judge Thorn's face showed concern before he concealed it with a look of disdain, "**Get out of here before I call security**!" he yelled.

But Jack would not be bullied.

"Oh, I will leave when I am good and ready," Jack firmly stated, "but first I will state my purpose!"

"This doesn't even concern you! The point is moot, anyway. I've made my ruling, and I'm not backing down! Just who the hell _are_ you, anyway?"

Jack leaned in, putting his hands on the desk and looked threateningly at Judge Thorn, "**I am the one who is going to bring you down**. You and all the other local judges who think they make decisions on a whim! We will _see_ what happens when I present this case to the State Commission on Judicial Conduct!"

And with that, he turned to leave.

"Dammit, whoever the hell you are, don't you DARE walk out on me!" Judge Thorn insisted to Jack's back.

But Jack had already left.

As Jack angrily departed the building, he realized that if he brought up the issue to the State Commission, he could not actually testify on behalf of Carol without revealing his true identity.

But something had to be done. He needed help. Someone who could come down here to assist him. Someone with pull in the legal field.

He got his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it opened.

"Hate this contraption!" he thought as he viewed the various buttons before he dialed the person's number.

_._

_._

_I know, I know… you're thinking that I've devised a way to write Mike or Connie in the next chapter, right? Wrong!_

_Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Jack enlists the aid of a friend.

Chapter 6

**The Next Morning**

Judge Jamie Ross stepped into Carol's Cookies.

She had received a call from Jack last night and drove in this morning. He made it sound very important.

It was nice to hear from Jack. They had lost contact through the years. She had been his assistant DA 15 years ago. Although they originally had a tumultuous start due to Jack's tendency to bend legal rules, they eventually became close friends. She hated leaving the DA's office and Jack, but she felt she needed to concentrate on raising her daughter. Years later with her daughter all grown up, Jamie had returned to law and eventually worked her way up to a judgeship.

She was surprised that Jack had chosen a town like Stockbridge for his vacation, for this place was not like him at all. But she was certainly glad he did. It was an enchanting New England town with its time -worn structures.

Perhaps Jack has changed these last few years, Jamie thought. As she looked all around, she then concluded that he had changed for the better.

Meanwhile, Jack was hurrying down Main Street to meet Jamie at the cookie shop. He had not spoken to her since he became officially the District Attorney for New York City a year ago. He was immensely proud when she had made Judgeship several years earlier.

He had already made arrangements for the The State Commission on Judicial Conduct to convene in Cottonwood tomorrow. The Commission would surely listen to what the Honorable Judge Jamie Ross from New York City would have to say.

He looked through the window of the shop, alarmed. Jamie had arrived early and was already conversing with Carol. Last night, Jack didn't think he needed to tell Jamie about his identity as John James until today. He quickly entered the premises. Luckily, Jamie must have _just_ started talking to Carol.

"—absolutely a lovely town," Jamie said, finishing her sentence. She turned and saw Jack. Jamie Ross was not the type to show outward emotions, so Jack witnessed the rarity of a huge smile coming from Jamie.

She opened her mouth, "Ja—" she began before Jack drowned her words with his own.

"**Ja-mie**!" he went and clasped her near him, surprising her.

As he embraced Jamie, he whispered insistently: "I'm not_ Jack_!"

They separated, Jamie's doeful brown eyes giving him a look of bewilderment. Carol looked from one person to another, a bit surprised.

"Oh! Are you two…" Carol pointed her finger individually at one, then the other.

Jamie now looked shocked.

"I suppose you've met my _cousin_, Jamie," Jack explained, looking at Carol, "and this is Carol."

Jack hated that he was getting deeper into the lies, but this definitely was _not_ the time to reveal the truth to Carol.

Carol. When Jack turned to look at Carol, he concluded that she looked absolutely stunning today. He loved watching the softness of her face light up with a welcoming expression. She had an amicable way about her. With her smile, she always showed a friendly approachability.

"A pleasure to meet you," Carol said sincerely to Jamie, "It's so nice, Jamie, that you have come to visit your cousin!"

"Cousin? Oh... Yes…cousin… recovered Jamie shaking Carol's hand, "I thought I'd brighten his day, for he has always been known in the family as the grumpy one."

Carol laughed lightly, "Oh, I don't find that true with him at all!"

Jack thought better than to comment, so he kept quiet. A talk with Brenda. Check. A talk with Jamie. Check.

Jamie eyed Carol skeptically.

"Have we met before?" Jamie asked Carol, looking askance at her, "You look so familiar…"

Jack needed to take control of the situation.

"Uh, Jamie, dear cousin, have you tried the cookies here, yet?" Jack grabbed her and quickly led her to one of the tables, "Please sit down. Carol, could you bring us the usual?"

"Of course, John" Carol said and turned, looking a little skeptical.

"_John_? Why is your name John?" Jamie whispered forcibly as she looked questionably at Jack after Carol had departed, "Jack, what is this all about?"

No time for Jack to explain yet. They made small talk while Carol brought over two chocolate chip cookies on two plates with two cups of hot coffee, and then left.

Jack leaned in and explained to Jamie the reason why he was known as John James, the librarian. And then Jamie did something Jack had never seen before in all the years she had worked with him.

_She laughed heartily_.

Now it was Jack's turn to look puzzled.

"I'm sorry Jack," said Jamie, still shaking her head in amusement, "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that I have seen you twist and turn the judicial system for so long, it's funny to see you do it in your private life as well."

"I'm glad to see, as always, your joy in seeing me in another predicament!" Jack snapped in a forceful whisper.

Jamie watched Carol stocking the cookies from across the room.

"_Now_ I remember what Claire looked like," said Jamie, "it _is_ an amazing resemblance, Jack. Carol's absolutely lovely."

For the first time Jamie saw Jack's coloring reddened. His embarrassed expression was not lost on Jamie.

"So you DO like her!" said Jamie, giving another infrequent smile. But then she had an afterthought, "Jack, are you sure it's _Carol_ you're interested in?"

"Yes! Well, maybe! How the hell am I suppose to know?" Jack honestly answered, "I just know that when I look at her, I feel…_charmed_."

Jamie was surprised at his choice of words. Did Jack just utter the word "charmed"?

"Excuse me, Jack, "said Jamie looking solemn, "did you just say that when you look at her you feel 'charmed' or did you say when you look at her you feel 'harmed'?"

Jack looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Now I remember why we stopped worked together!" he said.

Jamie hid her smile.

"So, will you ask her out?" Jamie asked.

"I did. Too soon, she felt," Jack said.

"_Why…_ how soon after you met her did you ask her out?" Jamie asked.

"Ten minutes." said Jack and when he saw Jamie's reaction, he added, "Well…a GOOD ten minutes, and that's just an estimate!"

But Jamie had stopped listening as she took a bite of the cookie.

"Oh my!" said Jamie as she took another bite, "this cookie is _de-li-cious!"_

"Jamie, could we focus, please?" Jack said showing his impatience; "I didn't invite you all the way out here to ascertain your opinion about a damn cookie! And you should not be taking my situation so lightly, either!"

Jamie observed Jack. She now saw that Jack was serious. There was a reason he had called her from out of the blue after all these years. He obviously needed her support.

"Don't worry, I've got your back, Jack, " Jamie commented, savoring another bite.

"Jack?"

Carol's voice seemed to echo in the tiny shop.

Jack and Jamie had been so involved in their conversation, they had not realized that Carol had come up beside them to see if they wanted anything else. Jack gave Jamie a look.

"What? No, Why would I call out the name of 'Jack'?" Jamie tried to ease out of the error, "Of course not; that would be silly, right? It's…a…an euphemism as in 'Hit the Road, Jack', only I've extended it to 'I've got your back, Jack' It fits and a rhyme to boot!…right…uh…John?"

"All the way, cousin," agreed Jack, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

They both looked at Carol who viewed them questionably before refilling their coffees and moving on.

"Could you have done a worse cover up?" Jack whispered as he leaned in, sounding exasperated when Carol had left.

"Well, _cousin_, " said Jamie, also keeping her voice low, "I didn't expect to play the game, 'Quick, guess my entire back-story of lies in ten seconds,' either! Anyway, I know you didn't bring me all the way up here to play cousin-for-a-day. So what _do_ you need from me?"

"I need your help," stated Jack.

"Help with what?" asked Jamie.

"Help with getting justice, that's what! We will be going after the inept judge in the next town that presided over Carol's case," he began.

Jamie knew Jack well enough that when there was a spark in his eyes, he was in strike mode.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"I need you to present arguments against Judge Thorn before the State Commission on Judicial Conduct tomorrow. And this is just the tip of the iceberg. These improper decisions made by this judge typify how justice is handled in _all_ small towns, which of course, is unacceptable. Therefore, after we are successful against the judge, we will put _the entire_ _small town legal system on trial_. And when we do, we will win big there, too!" Jack's words burned with aggressive determination.

Jamie's surprised mouth made a small "o".

Start off small, but end with a bang.

That's justice, the Jack McCoy way.

.

.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Let the games begin.

Chapter 7

The next day the State Commission on Judicial Conduct had sent a three- member council to the makeshift Justice Court in the nearby city of Cottonwood.

Three bare fluorescent bulbs were the only lights in the roughly finished meeting room that turned into a courtroom several times a week. Someone had tacked the American flag to the back wall.

Behind the battered front desk sat the three members of the board.

Off to one side, at one folded table, sat Jamie and Jack. Opposite them on the other side sat Judge Thorn.

The judicial proceeding commenced.

The Chair of the State Commission began by babbling on about the commission's purpose, which was to promote public confidence in the integrity of judges, and to encourage judges to maintain high standards of conduct on the bench, blah- blah- blah, but Jack had stopped listening. All these explanations were a waste of time as far as he was concerned. He just wanted to get on with the proceeding.

He appreciated that Jamie had done a lot of research on Judge Thorn last night. She had compiled a compelling list of inappropriate decisions the judge had made. Jack turned and gave an encouraging nod to her. She nervously smiled back.

The Chairman concluded by reminding everyone present that they were here to investigate judicial misconduct and they are authorized by the state to take appropriate disciplinary actions against a judge. Jack tried not to show his impatience. At last, the Chairman had stopped speaking. Now on to the hearing!

Jamie stood up and presented her side of the case.

"I am state judge Jamie Ross from New York City. I am here today representing Carol Kincaid, a resident of nearby Stockbridge," she began, "Ms. Kincaid had conducted baking classes for the city of Cottonwood, with the promise of payment after three months. Unfortunately, at the end of her employment, payment had not been rendered by the city, thus obligating her to sue the city of Cottonwood. Judge Thorn had ruled that the case be dismissed, despite the defendant, the Mayor, not being present at the meeting. We are here to question the decision Judge Thorn had made regarding this case."

Jamie presented a signed affidavit from the secretary at Cottonwood's county clerk's office stating that Judge Thorn had gone there for a private meeting with the Cottonwood Mayor prior to the case. In addition, the secretary added, afterwards, Judge Thorn had informed her of his decision to throw out the case, even before the court proceedings had begun.

Now it was Judge Thorn's turn. He stood, took off his hat and put it over his heart. He humbly greeted the committee members.

"I am but a simple man, elected to the position of town judge," he meekly stated, "While it is true that I have not had the extensive legal ivy league education as my colleague here," he indicated Jamie with his hat, "I assure you I have tried my best as a judge. And if I may be so bold to add, I have never heard of a rule that barred a judge from contact with someone from one side of a case. At least, I never read about it in my judge's manual."

"Manual?" Jamie Ross objected as she stood and looked at him, "What 'manual' are we referring to, Judge Thorn? We have no knowledge of this so-called 'Judge's manual'! Why, if one even existed, it would have to be the size of New York City!"

"I call it my manual, Judge Ross, although others might refer to them as basic law books," Judge Thorn explained, "Yes, they are worn, yes they are outdated, and yes, they are few, but with our small town budget, we have neither the space nor money for newer and better editions, like they do in the big city. We make do with what we have."

Judge Thorn had a downtrodden look about him. What a fraud! thought Jack. He could also see that Judge Thorn was ignoring any points Jamie was making to the commission. The judge had his own agenda and was making sure the commission heard it. Jamie seemed to realize that, too.

"Judge Thorn is cleverly distracting us from the real issue here," Jamie said, " The _real_ issue of why we are here is to restate the well known premise that unfamiliarity with basic legal principles is _not_ a defense!"

"Look," countered Judge Thorn with his homespun voice, "I am Cottonwood's only judge. I am an accidental judge who had taken the position when no one else wanted it. I did it for the love of this great state of ours. I was doing what I thought was best."

"Your so-called _best _was not good enough," Jamie responded to the judge, then she faced the committee once again, "Again, we need to focus on the case at hand. Judge Thorn's rulings leaned on the side of inclinations, not on the side of actual case law. In fact, his decisions were _not_ based at all on any precedence of case rulings."

Jamie then convincingly cited several of his case decisions as examples. She had obviously done her homework. It did not seem to bother the judge in the least. In fact he nodded in recognition with some of the cases she had listed.

"My point exactly." Judge Thorn agreed, as he continued in that slow humble tone, "I can only rule within the confines of my limited legal knowledge, therefore I must rely on other factors in my rulings. That would mostly mean using my life's experiences. Upon reflection, I should have based my decisions according to the law. Yes, perhaps. And I am trying very hard; indeed I am. Even as we speak, I have enrolled in a night law class. Yes, my legal training is minimal, but the judicial system _did_ qualify me as a judge, did it not? Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe I am serving as a judge _legally,_ am I not?"

Judge Thorn looked faultless as his rhetorical questions reverberated through the tiny courtroom.

Jack looked over at the reactions from the commission members. They were listening intently to what he had to say, their expressions showing acceptance. In fact, they seemed to be empathizing with the judge. Jamie was definitely winning points on the legal merits, but the judge had points for honesty. This fake façade of his was detestable, yet the members seem to actually be buying into his simple man, simple education, simple town shtick. Thorn might actually get away with his knucklehead rulings _and _keep his position as a judge. Outrageous!

Jack was at a quandary.

Should he take over the proceedings, which would also require identifying himself as a District Attorney? And not just any District Attorney, but one for the populated city of New York City? Should he speak up to ensure the legal system never again has to deal with this…this _clown_ sitting on the bench?

But conflictingly, there was Carol. This would surely get back to her and he did not want to lose her. For one of the few times in his life, Jack was indecisive.

He balanced the two sides in the mind. He did not want to risk allowing his true identity to get back to Carol Kincaid. Yet, Jack abhorred the thought that this imbecile, disguised as a judge, could get away with it.

Over his dead body! The true integrity of judges everywhere must prevail, he internally decided.

Jack decisively stood up.

.

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Game on.

Chapter 8

There was a hush in the converted rustic courtroom as Jack rose from his folded chair.

And the introvert librarian became the aggressive District Attorney.

He glanced over at Judge Thorn, who in recognition of Jack, slightly cowered and seated himself slowly back down.

Jack knew it was time to give the judge his due.

"I would like to address the Commission," Jack assuredly stated, as he remained standing.

"And who might you be, sir?" asked the Chairman, a bit perturbed to be interrupted in middle of the proceeding.

"My name is Jack McCoy."

"And what qualifies you to speak at today's hearing, Mr. McCoy?"

"I am the District Attorney for New York City," Jack stated with no hesitancy.

A surprised murmur from the provisional courtroom could be heard.

The Chairman raised his eyebrows, astonished. "'A New York state trial judge _and_ New York City's district attorney present at today's small hearing? We are indeed honored. Proceed, please, Mr. McCoy."

Jack assertively took over, as the curious assemblage watched in fascination.

"I am here today to attest to the fact that **incompetence** was the prevailing factor for most of Judge Thorn's courtroom decisions." Jack declared, his opening statement shocking everyone in its frankness.

"_What_? Did he say _incompetence_? The nerve!" Judge Thorn interrupted as he shot out of his seat, his pudgy face turned red with anger, "How dare you!"

"**How dare **_**you**_!" fired back Jack, "Making erroneous decisions, and then calling yourself a judge… you should be calling yourself an imposter instead!"

Why…why...that's outright defamation!" accused Judge Thorn.

"It is _not_ defamation, Judge Thorn, if I can _prove_ incompetence, which I can, so **sit down and ****keep quiet** while I proceed!" Jack stated fiercely.

Judge Thorn shot an imploring look to the commission, and then, in receiving no support, he slowly lowered himself again on the chair, speechless.

As Jack referred to Jamie's carefully prepared notes, the District Attorney then cited case after case of ineptitude by Judge Thorn. Jack recounted one case where the defendant had not been given the right of a lawyer, yet Judge Thorn had rendered a decision. Another case indicated that the judge had sentenced someone to 90 days in jail for not paying an 85 cents fine. Still another time Judge Thorn had dismissed a DUI charge for a colleague. And so on. Jack asserted the ludicrous decisions should have been thrown out.

An exasperated Judge Thorn stood up.

"Such blasphemy!" he sputtered, interrupting Jack at one point. Jack boldly glared back.

"Every statement, every example I have cited is _the truth_," Jack challenged the judge, "and interrupting me with irrelevant outburst will not help your case! However, Judge Thorn, if you would like to argue _the truth_ with me point by point, I am more than ready for combat!"

Judge Thorn opened his mouth, thought better, then shut it. A short pause, and then he began again. "I-I was not prepared to be pounded in such a vicious manner…I've been ambushed…" Still red in the face, his voice faltered as he hopelessly tried to think of a way to defend himself. But as he watched Jack's audacious search for justice, he felt beaten.

It was getting late. The Chairman intercepted.

"We have heard both sides and must end this hearing soon. Anything you would like to add, Judge Thorn, before we conclude our proceeding?"

The Judge dropped his head for a second before addressing the commission, looking utterly defeated.

"I'd like to think I am a fair small town judge," he said, obviously trying to maintain the humble stance, "I've been doing this job for 15 years. I-I just… don't understand why I am being _picked on _now_._"

"**Because justice decided it was harvesting time**," retorted Jack effortlessly, to a smattering of chuckles. Judge Thorn shot Jack a cutting look before hiding it behind a noncommittal expression.

Judge Thorn felt anger as he readied himself to give his final summation. Damn that McCoy! Thorn's clever plan was deteriorating right before him. He needed to switch strategies. Suddenly an idea emerged and he smiled to himself. Never underestimate the great Judge Thorn, he thought to himself.

He once more placed his hat over his heart, "As you can see, I cannot even begin to argue against someone who intrudes rudely in a closed meeting to browbeat me with words. I just want to say that I am proud to be a judge. I have served with honor for the city of Cottonwood. This intruder is just trying to bully a small town person as myself."

Judge Thorn's humility did not reach his eyes. His slightly arrogant tone belied his words.

"The dear town of Cottonwood have always handled their own matters," he began, "we have our own government, we have our own court system. We have had no complaints until this action, which was brought against us by someone not of our town. And now an outsider is deciding how we should run our wonderful town. We do not welcome bullies. Please don't allow big city Goliath to win over small town David." He gave Jack a look as he guided his large body back down in his seat, his eyes now large with hopefulness.

The silence was louder than thunder.

The Chairman nodded, "Thank you, Judge Thorn. Now, Mr. McCoy, your closing statement."

The judge was not going down easily, Jack thought. Jack had not prepared a closing, but he knew it was up to him. His footsteps echoed in the quietness of the room as he walked across the room to face the commission. Jack was not nervous, for he had certainly done this many times in court in front of a jury.

"For generations," finalized Jack, "small town courtroom proceedings were hailed as "poor man" courts, where ordinary people could get their cases heard with little formality and expense. But is this justice?"

He spoke as if he was delivering a court summation.

"Justice does NOT mean displaying a disturbing trail of legal blunders and judicial ignorance. Laymen with little training in interpreting the law should not be practicing on the bench. Judgeships should not be on-the-job training. "

With that last statement, he glanced at the judge, then he continued, his voice laced with sincerity.

" Judge Thorn wants you to believe he is a victim, but it is the _justice system_ that is the victim, every time the judge makes a decision based on only a wing and a prayer. However, I am not arguing before you to merely reprimand Judge Thorn. This 'weak knowledge of the law' type of justice occurs in too many small towns throughout America. Justice courts at the small town level are the closest to the people. We _cannot _fail at this level in the court system. This inadequacy, which starts at the lowest of courts, will eventually rise to the highest of courts. It must stop here."

Jack looked into the eyes of each commission member, showing purpose and resolution.

"Legal incompetence is not tolerated in large cities; let it be so in small towns as well. Your decision regarding Judge Thorn will begin the first step in this process. For my part, as District Attorney, I plan to utilize the powers of my office to amend the entire small town legal system once I return to New York City. This campaign will eventually lead to testifying in front of Congress to pass tougher requirements for small town judges. To conclude, I would like to assure you, I will not rest until fair justice is made _equally_ available to every individual in this country. I do not take Judge Thorn's court decisions lightly, and I expect your ruling today will reflect that decision as well."

Jack gave a nod of thanks to each member before being seated.

A recess was announced.

Thirty minutes later, the three members of the Justice Commission filed back into the courtroom after the recess. A resolution had been reached.

Their decision included sending transcripts of these proceedings to the Judicial Discipline Committee regarding Judge Thorn's previous court decisions. In the meantime, they will strip Judge Thorn of his power and authority in the courtroom.

Next they will recommend a separate panel to examine decisions made by judges in small towns. Investigators would widen their inquiry to include all small town justice courts in the county and eventually in the entire state of Massachusetts. Finally, they will call for statewide reforms to address deficiencies in court decisions at the small town level.

Court adjourned.

Jack and Jamie exchanged victorious glances as they walked out the hallway.

"Congratulations, Jack," Jamie said, "I guess your quest to put the whole justice system on trial just got a little boost today."

"I don't want a little boost. I want full rocket power!" said Jack as they walked out into the sunlight from the building, "This is the beginning of fair justice for everyone. I will make sure the crusade continues when I return. And, Jamie, the system _will_ change-even if I have to personally rewrite the entire Constitution to get it!"

Jamie stopped at where her car had been parked in the county court lot.

"Jack, I had forgotten how much I've missed you and your tenacity." Jamie said, "Let's keep in touch."

"I'd love that, Jamie," smiled Jack, finally calmed down, as he opened the car door for her, "and thank you for everything that you have done here."

She got in and rolled down the window.

"Jack, one more thing," said Jamie, "You need to be honest with Carol. She seems like a wonderful person. She deserves the truth. You need to let her know who you really are."

"I know, but I just need some time. Let her know me before I tell her about my connection with her sister," said Jack.

"So when will that perfect time be?" asked Jamie.

"When I am sure she won't run away at the mere sound of the name Jack McCoy," said Jack, half-teasing.

"Come on, now, Jack," said Jamie, "Any woman would be lucky to have you, and that includes Carol!"

"Yes, but she doesn't know it yet!"

They exchanged smiles.

Jamie gave Jack one last wave out the opened window as she drove away.

As Jack watched Jamie drive away, he was anxious to see Carol.

Carol.

He missed her candidness. Her soft, low voice. Her expressive gestures. Her lovely smile.

This time when he thought of Carol, images of Claire never entered his mind.

And he realized the perfect time to tell Carol was _now_.

.

_Court proceedings done. Now back to Jack and Carol…_

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Jack is all about the truth.

Chapter 9

**The Next Day**

Jack couldn't wait for "Carol's Cookies" to open the next day. He wanted to tell her everything before she heard what had happened at the Cottonwood courthouse on her own. News of this magnitude for a small town would spread quickly here. Besides, he reasoned, she _should _know, although he was not sure he was ready for the consequences.

Like most people, he was usually moody first thing in the morning, but the thought of seeing Carol filled him with a sense of cheeriness.

The sound of the bell tinkling up above signaled his arrival at the cookie shop. He focused immediately on Carol at the counter with a partial tray of newly baked muffins and cookies. She had almost finished stacking them in the display case. The tantalizing smell of the baked goods spread a cozy warmth throughout the shop. Carol had looked up at the sound of the bell as her alluring smile illuminated the room as well as Jack's heart.

"John!" Carol greeted gleefully, "so glad to see you this early in the morning!"

Her happiness, along with the homespun ambiance of the shop, was so welcoming.

It was like coming home again.

"And a beautiful morning to you, also!" exclaimed Jack sincerely. It had seemed so long since he had seen her, yet it had only been a day.

This morning Carol looked extra soft and feminine. Her hair was down today in a French braid, tied with a pink ribbon. The white buttoned- down blouse with a black skirt over a white ruffled apron added a simplistic beauty to her look. And then there was always her radiant smile. She seemed to shine from within.

"Care for a fresh apple streusel muffin?" she asked, waving at the fresh pastries in the case.

"A cookie and a cup of coffee will do just fine," Jack decided, as his mixed feelings fused together in his mind.

"Ahh…a cookie..." nodded Carol, as she knowingly reached for Jack's usual, the chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh, no chocolate chip cookie for me today!" Jack announced, as he looked at the assortment of cookies in the case before looking back up at her.

Carol eyed him with a playful smile.

"Oh? Feeling a little adventurous today?" she asked, with a tinge of mirth in her tone.

"It's like I have a new perspective on life!" he stated before adding, "I've decided to tread on the wild and tangy side this morning!"

Internally Jack wanted to celebrate yesterday's win before telling her the truth. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

"Oooh, John, you are truly an inspiration to me!" Carol mocked, gesturing towards the section which displayed the gourmet cookies.

Jack finally decided on the butter cream frosted lemon burst cookie. He sat on the counter to wait for his quick pick-me-up breakfast.

"_What_, no sitting at the table to enjoy the view of the town?" Carol asked as she placed the gourmet cookie alongside an empty coffee mug.

"I like the view here much better," said Jack boldly.

Carol watched his sincere eyes. He really is very attractive, she thought. He also seemed kind and gentle. And shy. But somehow, despite the shyness, he had an inner strength. Most of all, he always managed to make her smile. She was definitely drawn to him, despite her doubts.

"Oh, quite the charming one, here," she lightly laugh. It had a pleasant, lilting sound to it.

"Cookies will do that to you." Jack stated, "No wonder kids love them...they make a person so damn happy!"

Carol looked pleased.

"By the way," Carol said, "everything is on the house for the rest of your stay here!"

"Oh?" Jack's face showed surprise, "And is this due to my talented ability of being able to make scintillating conversation?"

His question produced a humored smile from Carol as she poured the hot coffee into his cup.

"Well, there's that," she agreed, "but it is also by way of a thank you. I received a call last evening, and, good news! It seems as if my Cottonwood case has been reopened! I am no great detective, but I have surmised that _you_ somehow must have been at least _partly _if not _totally_ responsible for that!"

As she finished pouring, she gave him a fleeting look, expecting a witty retort, but he was quiet. Carol uprighted her coffeepot as she watched his intense expression. She noted something in John's eyes that conveyed…deliberation? The morning cheer had shifted.

"A penny for your thoughts, John," Carol tilted her head and placed the coffeepot down.

"You need to produce the penny first!" Jack could not help the teasing, although he knew he was just trying to delay the inevitable.

Carol smiled agreeably as she reached into her apron pocket and tossed a penny on the counter. Jack watched as it twirled all around before quickly flickering to a rest, the only sound echoing in the shop. He took a deep breath, knowing this was the opportune time.

"I need to tell you something…regarding me," Jack's tone was low. He looked so serious.

A slight scowl appeared on Carol. She had often told herself she would not get involved with someone just passing through town, but there was just something so…charismatic about John. It was getting harder and harder to resist him. Yesterday she had looked for him all day to come into the shop and was disappointed when he did not show. Later at night as she closed up the shop, she had begun to think that the dinner invitation he had suggested from the first day was sounding better and better.

Surprisingly, she really had missed him yesterday, and now as she watched his consternation, she was truly concerned.

"…of course, John, "she empathized, "I'm here to listen…"

They both turned towards the door as the bell tinkled up above it. Two customers had wandered in.

_Damn_! Jack thought, as he heard bells going off in his head. Well, actually, there weren't bells _really_ going off in his head. It was the ringing of his cell phone in his pocket. He reached in and unfolded his phone. What now?

There was a lot of static on the line. He managed to catch Carol's eye as he held up his finger to indicate he would be taking the call outside for better reception. As he reached the shop's door, Big Ed the Sheriff was just entering. Great, _more_ customers, thought Jack sarcastically as he held the door opened for the sheriff who tipped his hat.

Once he was outside the shop, the phone reception cleared up.

"This is Jack," he answered, a bit too harshly, due to the interruption.

_It was Brenda, his secretary. What the heck was he doing up there in Stockbridge, she wanted to know. Wasn't he supposed to be vacationing? Her phone has been ringing off the hook since late last night! Reporters from all over were calling, wanting to know about the recent reform the great Jack McCoy had initiated. She started telling Jack the list of reporters and TV newspersons that were anxious to get the scoop._

_As Brenda went through the list of name of the reporters, Jack would blurt out one-word impressions of each reporter: Jerk. Brute. Imbecile. Derelict. Fool. Hack. And so forth. Jack noted how this reporter or that reporter never undertook the effort to get the correct information, so how can he trust that idiot? Jack ended the conversation by telling Brenda to just hold off the reporters until he returned back to New York City. _

He folded the cell phone and took a view of the entire town. The old oak trees lined the lawn like weathered sentries, its leaves softly rustling. He marveled at the provincial business structures, which reflected the Rockwellian way of life during a more innocent era. Just looking at the surroundings seemed to have a calming effect on him. He will certainly miss Stockbridge.

Jack took another deep breath to calm his nerves as he opened the door and strode back into the shop. He would not delay it any further. He was ready to tell her, he wanted her to know.

By the time he completed the call, the sheriff and Carol were the only ones in the shop as he opened the door. The sheriff looked as if he had been doing all the talking as Carol's expression turned from one of interest to one of distressed surprise. A disconcerted frown drew Carol's brows together as the sheriff's expression showed bafflement at Carol's reaction. The talking had stopped as Jack approached them.

A feeling of dread started to fill Jack as he continued walking towards them. Carol and the sheriff were both observing him now. Jack slowed his steps as he felt a leaden weight in his chest. It took a moment for Jack to find his voice.

"Carol…" he began, knowing it was already too late.

"…Jack." Her low voice was like a shocked whisper as she stared stunned at him. "Jack McCoy."

So now she knew.

.

_Please review._


	10. Chapter 10

The confrontation.

Chapter 10

As they stood in the tiny cookie shop, Jack and Carol gazes were locked in a long, speculative stare.

"I was just telling Carol here, that I was witness to your presentation at the Cottonwood courthouse yesterday," the sheriff said by way of explanation, "and that you did a fine job, Mr. McCoy, mighty fine."

"Thank you… sheriff," acknowledged Jack, struggling to recover, "it always feels great to right the wrongs of the world."

"Words to live by…yup," the sheriff added, trying to lengthen the conversation.

Watching Carol's tense expression, Jack felt closed off from her. To him it felt as if there was a wall separating them, as the silence persisted. The sheriff looked baffled as he regarded Jack and Carol.

"Eh…did I say something wrong?" he wondered.

"Oh, no… Ed, of course not!" Carol looked embarrassed as she tried to reassure him. She forced herself to look at the sheriff, "We were just surprised that you went to the hearing, is all."

Ed nodded understandably, "I usually like to keep up on law matters, as it helps me to keep the order." He looked a little uncomfortable as the conversation died down again. The sheriff fiddled with his hat as he readied himself to leave. He waited, and when no one spoke, he let out a small cough.

"Well…I should be moseying on…," he stated, "I have other matters to attend to." He held up his bag of cookies, "Thanks for the bag of cookies, Carol… Mr. McCoy." He politely tipped his hat as he left the store.

Jack and Carol were alone. The tiny cookie shop that previously held cozy memories suddenly felt stifling. Carol was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You….you are District Attorney Jack McCoy," Carol said, in a somewhat accusatory manner.

Jack would not make any excuses, he would not deny who he was. There would be no pleading, no excuses, for that was not his way. He faced her, straight and noble.

"Yes, Carol," he admitted, "I am Jack McCoy."

"Jack MCoy..._Claire's_ Jack." She said the last part slowly, almost reverently.

"Yes, I had wanted to explain all of this earlier…before we were interrupted," Jack explained.

Jack watched Carol's reaction. Her lovely face showed she was struggling with the truth of Jack's identity. She looked down and softly exhaled, before she looked up again.

"So, after two days, _then _you decide to tell me you are Jack McCoy..." a slight irritation showed through her words.

"It didn't intentionally start out that way" Jack admitted candidly, "…I felt overwhelmed when I first met you. You can imagine what a shock it must have been for me when you first appeared."

"Are you asserting that whenever you are feeling overwhelmed, your first inclination is to lie?" she asked coolly.

"In actuality, my name IS John James," he replied, " John James McCoy. It was not a lie. Perhaps I omitted a few details."

"Now you really _do_ sound like a lawyer!" Carol spoke in a clipped tone.

"That is who I am, I make no excuses for that…" admitted Jack, "but let's stay on task here. I will ask you this… had I told you I was Jack McCoy, would you have reacted to me the same way, knowing my connection to Claire?"

He waited for her reply with an intense gaze. Carol met his stare with one of her own. Why was _he_ interrogating _her_? She asked herself. After all, s_he_ was not the one who had deceived.

"We won't ever know _how_ I would have reacted, will we?" countered Carol, "You never gave me the chance. You probably just assumed I would go into hysterics."

"_Now_ who is jumping to conclusions?" Jack challenged.

"Oh, you are trying to win this with your usual use of lawyer semantics!" Her tone conveyed her displeasure.

Jack's first reaction was to say "I object," but he thought better of it. Of course he knew Carol would not go into hysterics. They were not inexperienced teenagers dealing with first time heartache, damn it! They were mature adults. They had a lifetime of emotions and experiences behind them. They _should _be able to talk it out in a calm manner.

"I did not expect you to find out this way, " Jack tried to begin again, "So…I apologize—which I don't do often."

Carol couldn't remember the last time she felt this frustrated with anyone. The arrogance! she thought. If he figured a rare "sorry" would appease her, he had another thing coming! Did he really think everything would continue as before with this quick apology? _Not with her_. The Kincaid temper, long dormant, burst forth and was reflected in the quick flash of her eyes and the downturn of her mouth.

"Well, I _did_ find out this way. And as I look at you now, I realize that I don't even know you." she bitterly maintained, "You've started with a lie and so every word, every action coming from you after that time have obviously been lies!"

She expected a sharp retaliation from him. But he seemed to back off, as his expression appeared conciliatory.

"No," Jack's voice sounded regretful as he sadly shook his head, "No, Carol…as far as I am concerned, most of what you saw in me was the truth."

Carol had not expected an attempt at sincerity. A familiar, sweet feeling fluttered from within. Her pragmatic heart softened, but only for a second. It was soon replaced again with apprehension.

She internally reasoned that his profession was the art of persuasion. His talent was skillfully convincing people to see things his way, using whatever method necessary, deception included. Only _she_ would not be manipulated that easily.

She tried to show that she had been unmoved by his last admission. Only the slight flush of her face betrayed her inner turmoil.

"So you are telling me that you don't know _where_ the lying ends and the truth begins." Her comment was meant to be rhetorical. Carol's voice sounded strangely disinterested.

The bell from above the store tinkled twice as two different groups of people entered. The breakfast crowd had arrived. Carol forced her gaze from Jack to greet her customers.

Her movements and smile appeared stilted as she waited on each customer. She asked the obligatory personal questions for each of her customers: "How are your two kids?" "Is the puppy adjusting to the house," "Did you like your new car?" She inquired, but didn't seem to absorb the answers.

Jack heard the bell above as the door opened again. Tim had come out from the back to assist her.

She seemed to have forgotten about Jack. Somehow he felt worse at this moment than at any time during his worst defeat in court.

"I'll go now, Carol," he reluctantly said during a somewhat quiet lull.

Leaving her would be one of the hardest actions he had ever done. But he had already apologized, and it had not been accepted; what _more_ could he do? At the very least, he needed to leave with his pride. He straightened his shoulders

"Goodbye, Mr. McCoy, " Her tone of "good bye" sounded so final. Carol didn't even bother to look up as she grabbed a cookie for a customer from the display case. She then turned her back to get the coffeepot. With her back turned, she knew no one could see the acute misery exhibited on her face as she bit her lower lip.

As he turned to leave the shop, Jack was suddenly flooded with a strange, sick feeling. There was heaviness in his heart, its denseness spreading until it reached his fingers and toes. The sensation felt awful. He realized that his time at Stockbridge had come to an end; that his buoyant bubble had popped. Unlike fairy tales, it would not be a happy ending, he sadly concluded.

With coffeepot in hand, Carol turned back around and it took all of her self- control not to call out his name to come back. From behind the counter, she maneuvered around the physical bodies of her customers to get one last look at the backside of Jack leaving the shop. She ardently continued following his form, maintaining a view as he walked past the outside window of the shop, until he had disappeared from sight.

Once he was gone, her whole being faltered. She felt an odd melancholic feeling, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She felt cold, all energy drained out from her. If she had made the right decision to let him go, she thought to herself, then why did she feel so empty? She feared she would never again feel that soft fluttering in the middle of the stomach, which only happened in his presence.

Jack McCoy. She went over the name in her mind. So this was the person Claire had always gushed about, the one whom Claire had loved. Why did he have to be _that_ person?

But the sound of the bell above the door and other people's voices brought her out of her occupied thoughts and she had to move forward with her life.

.

.

_Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

Carol has second thoughts.

Chapter 11

The breakfast crowd at "Carol's Cookies" was finally dwindling. While Tim took care of the customers who had walked in, Carol pasted on a smile and tended to the counter and seated customers. Like every morning, she handily managed the customers, but what she really wanted to do was to crumple in a corner by herself.

"Carol, honey, how about one of those raspberry butter crème cookies along with a cup of joe?" The Stockbridge Mayor brought Carol out of her musings as he and his aide sat at the counter.

Unfortunately for Carol, Jack McCoy's presence in Cottonwood was the highlight of Stockbridge's town talk. Although Carol pretended she was tending to breakfast requests while wiping the counter, she could not help but listen to what had occurred at Cottonwood yesterday.

"…I'm telling you," the Mayor said, continuing the story to his aide, as he took another gulp of the coffee, "that hot shot district attorney McCoy presented quite an impressive case! You should have heard how he was calling for statewide, even national reform for the judicial system of _all_ small towns in the country, not a tiny feat, nope, not at all."

The young aide nodded, "I heard about it from the sheriff. The sheriff even told me that at one point, when Judge Thorn had interrupted him, that Jack McCoy yelled at the judge to _sit down and_ _keep quiet_, right there, smack dab in the middle of all the proceedings!"

Carol kept her head down and grinned to herself at that one, knowing it would be just like him.

"Hoo-ey! I remembered that!" the Mayor cheered, "I've been wanting to say those very words to that egotistical Zachary Thorn myself!"

The Mayor chortled to himself.

"So I gather that Judge Thorn won't be a judge no longer?" the young aide inquired to the mayor, taking a bite of his muffin.

"No siree, Bob!" the mayor shook his head, quite satisfied, "Jack McCoy made mincemeat out of the guy! Why, at one point in the proceeding, Thorn was going on about how he was simply a small time judge and all, and he couldn't understand why he was being picked on and all, and McCoy cuts in to say it's 'cuz justice decided it was harvest time!' Get it? _Picked. Harvest time."_

At the mention of "harvest time", both the mayor and aide snickered.

"I'd wish I could have seen Judge Thorn's reaction to _that!_" the aide exclaimed.

"You don't need to call him 'judge' no longer, my boy!" enthused the mayor, as he ate his raspberry creme cookie, "from now on it is _Mr. Thorn_ when you see him-if he dares to show his face, that is!"

Good for Jack, Carol thought, as she finished wiping the counter. The Mayor noticed Carol, who was now starting to replace the napkins in the container.

"Carol, honey, you should have seen him! That Jack McCoy! A real natural persuader if I've ever seen one," the Mayor analyzed.

"You don't say now, Jasper!" Carol pretended to have just started listening. Her eyes sparkled with interest, encouraging the mayor to continue. The mayor nodded enthusiastically and repeated everything that had occurred at the courthouse that day. It sounded even better to her the second time around.

"I'm telling you straight up, he got that natural charisma thing going on," the mayor went on, " and clever _as hell_, if you'll excuse my French. Mighty impressive! If you ask me, he could talk the squirrels right out of them oak trees!"

Carol's responsive smile back to the mayor was genuine. She could not have been more proud of Jack. And he had done it on her behalf. She thought about what Jack had accomplished. Here she had been thinking that she would have been happy if he had just convinced the judge to issue an apology. Instead, not only had Jack McCoy disbarred the unworthy judge; he had initiated a change to the legal system for the entire country! Truly remarkable!

Yet she had just let this incredible, charismatic person walk out of her life. What was she thinking? She tried to push any further thoughts of Jack aside, but it just made her think about him more.

Tim had just hung up the phone as Carol waited on the last of the customers. He now walked over to Carol.

"Biz seems to have died out a bit," Tim stated, as Carol was refilling the Mayor's coffee cup, "I figured maybe I'd make that delivery to the museum now."

"Actually, Tim, I could do with some fresh air," Carol said as she took off her apron, "do you mind keeping a watch on the store while I do the delivery?"

"Not at all," Tim said, flashing his familiar grin, "I'm happy to oblige! Maybe Ella will drop by this morning!" Tim had a crush on Ella Flowers, Stockbridge's prettiest and brightest college coed.

Carol gratefully touched Tim's arm and then went in the back room to pack the order of cookies the employees from the museum had ordered.

Meanwhile the morning air whipped Jack in the face as he hit the sidewalk after leaving the shop. He continued strolling down the trimmed sidewalks of the nostalgic town. But now the town appeared distant and desolate. It seemed as if he had overstayed his welcome. Home was not here. He started to head towards his room at the inn.

As he walked, loneliness enveloped him and old memories of Claire entered his mind. His Claire. He had not thought about her for the past two days, which was unusual. He recalled the days of utter despair when he heard Claire had died and the black wish that had dominated him. He had wanted to die alongside her. It was only his work that had kept him sane. Back then he thought he would spend the rest of his life thinking only of her. He recalled thinking that perhaps it was true; that one was only afforded one great love in one's lifetime.

The very idea that another woman could capture his attention, his emotions, all his waking thoughts had filled Jack with newfound optimism. Never in a million years had he considered the possibility of losing his heart and head to a small town owner of a cookie shop. But inexplicably, Carol had worked on him like…well like a delicious cookie; both were a sweet treat, and like a cookie, her absence left him with emptiness and a craving. It was Carol that had captured his wistful thoughts lately.

The Norman Rockwell Museum came into his view. The classically white museum building was situated at the Old Corner House on Main Street. Influenced by the architecture of New England's traditional public buildings, it was surrounded by a grassy enclosure with a steeple-crowned entrance porch.

Memories of making a cookie delivery on that first day with Carol emerged in his mind. How wonderful it had been just being with her, watching her lovely face, listening to her low soft tone.

For a short time, Carol was able to fill the empty void in his life that his career had never been quite able to fill. Carol had consumed his thoughts, and his heart had been filled with indescribable happiness. Looking back, he should have been honest with her from the start and let the chips fall where they may. It was his fault now for this invisible barrier that existed between them.

He felt his feet leading him towards the museum structure, despite his head telling him to return to his room to pack. He wanted to relive his time with Carol before he left for good.

Meanwhile, Carol balanced the huge box of cookies with both hands as she headed to the museum. She also had thoughts of the first day at the museum with John, or rather, Jack McCoy. Back then she would have described him as bashful and gentle. And now came the realization that John James didn't even exist. All this time, it was the celebrated and brilliant District Attorney Jack McCoy of New York City she had been attracted to. Yet, to her, he was more than just a vibrant, successful district attorney. He was someone that touched her heart.

She forced herself back to the present. She had a business to run and couldn't afford to just spend her time with wasteful daydreaming. Jack McCoy, for all she knew, could already be gone. She didn't blame him. What was there to stay for? He had his exciting life back in New York City; places to go, people to see. In addition, he had a challenging career just waiting for him. This small town could not offer him anything; it was just a short time diversion for him. Perhaps that was all she was to him, too. The delivery box seemed to weigh her down. Or maybe, that was the ache in her heart.

Jack headed towards the museum.

Carol headed towards the museum.

.

_Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

Jack and Carol come to an understanding.

Chapter 12

The pride of Stockbridge, The Norman Rockwell Museum, safeguards almost 600 original works designed by the town's favorite artist. All of his artwork were attractively lit and arranged throughout the various rooms of the museum.

Jack decided to take one more last look at his two favorite exhibits at the museum before leaving for New York City. He was suddenly anxious to get back. Or, if truth be known, he no longer felt a need to stay here.

He sauntered over to the main gallery. Bright, natural lighting streamed through the glass topped ceiling, while supplemental lights on the sides enhanced the details of each painting.

The town's beloved "Christmas at Stockbridge" painting had come to symbolized small town Americana. It showcased a Christmas evening stroll along Stockbridge's candle lit main street, past an antique shop, the insurance office, a vintage supermarket, and the rambling Victorian inn, among others. The enchanting painting illustrated the feelings of embracing home. The town had not changed much from this painting and Jack discerned that the quaintness of this town would be forever etched in his memory.

In contrast, just a few exhibits down, his other favorite painting was displayed.

Whereas the first painting depicted whimsical pleasures, this painting exemplified abstract principles. The "Freedom of Speech" painting showed a simple town meeting where one man stood among his neighbors to voice an unpopular opinion. This blue collared, working man, with rough, labored hands, wore a plaid shirt and an aged worn jacket to the meeting. He stood in opposition to the older men dressed in ties, white shirts and neat coats, sitting in stunned silence surrounding him.

Jack appreciated how this singular man stood proud, his eyes focused, as he spoke his mind. This individual was the very embodiment of freedom of speech.

At that moment, Carol had also entered the museum through the back way, carrying the box of cookies to be delivered. However, her thoughts were not on her business, but on Jack McCoy. She recalled the first time she had gone with Jack to this museum, he had been so enthralled with the "Freedom of Speech" painting.

From that first day when they met, there seemed to have been a connection, Carol deduced, as she gave a sigh of regret. After she made the delivery, she headed down the hallway towards that exhibit, decidedly to give it a quick peek on her way out, as a last reminder of Jack.

Jack. Just saying the name in her mind produced a wobbly smile to her lips. She recalled how Jack had claimed to have been mostly truthful with her. Maybe she _had_ seen the real Jack and, if so, what she saw intrigued her.

If only she could be given one more chance to find out.

The Norman Rockwell Museum was huge, with several hallways opening to different galleries. At the center of the building was an octagonal gallery featuring the most famous paintings. The museum had just opened for the day, so there was only a smattering of visitors, including- unbeknownst to Carol- one special individual in the main gallery.

As she entered the main gallery, she spotted the back of that familiar figure, and her hand flew to her mouth as her heart jumped at her throat.

_No, it can't be!_

She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but she would recognize him anywhere. He was here! The unexpected sight of Jack gave Carol a tiny thrill of hope. He had his back to Carol, so she was able to covertly observe his imposing stance as he continued to admire the painting.

Like the man in the painting, Jack stood tall and proud; a lone individual seeking justice. But Jack was not only an active participant in justice, he was a defender of it, she realized. He had opinions and ideas and he charged right after them. He was strong and decent and he made her smile; qualities she admittedly had been looking for in someone all her life.

And like Claire, the Kincaid trait of curiosity mixed with candidness flowed throughout her body as well. There were so many unanswered questions she had wanted to ask him, some of them regarding Claire. There were also so many things that had been left unsaid. She was determined not to lose this opportunity.

She decisively walked up to Jack and lightly placed her hand on the crook of his arm.

At the unexpected touch of his arm, Jack momentarily stiffened, until he turned and saw Carol's exquisite profile. Carol purportedly was studying the painting, attempting to look nonchalant. She didn't dare look at his reaction.

Jack felt a warmth of pleasure mixed with deep relief assailing his chest at her presence. His eyes traveled downward as he noted her hand casually draped on his arm. He forced himself to merely nod to acknowledge her, as he, also, turned towards the painting.

"…I've always loved this painting," Carol blurted out, trying to keep the calmness in her voice, "the visual clues of this painting seem to say that though we all come from different backgrounds, different social status, when it comes to a public forum, we are all equals."

Although she spoke as if they had casually strolled in together to view the painting, her voice had a slight tremor to it, revealing her nervousness. Carol managed a glance at Jack and noticed his face looked flushed. Taking courage from the telltale wash of color, she maintained her hand on his arm, waiting. Thus far, her touch had not been acknowledged.

She wistfully closed her eyes for a second. Let things be right between them, she pleaded in her mind.

It wasn't long before she noticed a slight movement with his other arm as he wordlessly reached over and captured her delicately linked hand in his. The gesture and warmth of his hand was so reassuring. He held onto her hand as if he never wanted to let her go. She inwardly gave a thankful sigh of relief.

"So… what do you think this everyman is attempting to say?" he asked regarding the painting, needing to say something to keep this wondrous dream going.

"Perhaps…" said Carol, her voice now sounding more confident, "he is debating the merits of a town issue. Or maybe he is inquiring about what to bring to the town fair. Of course, the most obvious choice would be that he is here to complain about trash collection."

Jack lightly smiled at her last droll comment. Carol was actually here. He now turned to observe her face fully, noting how her eyes glowed with sincerity. Each time Jack saw Carol, no matter how brief or casual the encounter, he had a sense of fulfillment he had not felt in a very long time. That feeling had vanished when he thought he had lost her. The sight of her again, so luminous and beautiful, sent a rush of pure joy flooding inside of him.

"It doesn't matter what words he had spoken," he answered seriously, his voice cracking slightly, as he continued observing her, "all I know is that for one great shining moment, this common man is allowed to speak his mind freely…and _that _is truly what freedom and democracy is all about."

Carol adored how Jack applauded the American spirit.

She turned to also scrutinized him now, appreciating his great mind, his deep devotion to what was right. She truly missed his sardonic humor, his intelligent observations.

If he walked out of her life, she would miss the way he seemed to fill a room with his charismatic presence, the torrent of ideas that flowed from him, the boundless energy that exuded from him. Surely life without Jack McCoy would be slow and unbearably dull. The shock from knowing his real identity had frittered away. In its place was the curiosity of knowing more about the fascinating Jack McCoy.

"Yes," she simply said.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Yes?" he repeated, wonderingly.

"Yes, Jack McCoy, I will have dinner with you," she said with certainty.

.

.

_The whimsical painting "Christmas in Stockbridge" was my inspiration for the setting of this story._

_Trivia: The "Freedom of Speech" is arguably the most popular of the "Four Freedoms" set of paintings commissioned by President Roosevelt during wartime. Rockwell was able to forge a rustic New England town meeting into a powerful and enduring work of art. I would like to think this would have been Jack's favorite painting._

_Please keep reading and I hope you take the time to review this chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Carol make a connection.

Chapter 13

They dined at this secluded, quaint bistro, cleverly named "Once Upon a Table."

The faded- yellow colonial style structure was tucked in a pedestrian alleyway, just off of Main Street. If one blinked, one would miss the place.

Jack and Carol entered and were seated in a quiet, isolated table in the corner. They ordered and for the first time they were intimately alone, knowing there would be no customers, no bells above the door, no cell phone ringing, no interruptions.

A few of the locals had been openly staring at them as they entered and it continued that way, even as they were seated. Jack hoped Carol wouldn't mind the town talking about the two of them being together.

The possibility of gossip reminded Jack of the Norman Rockwell painting "The Gossip" where two women were sharing tea along with some juicy bits of gossip. One of the busybodies then told a new person, who went on to tell another, thus starting a chain of gossipers. Rockwell's lesson? "If two people know it, it's not a secret any longer." Recalling that painting made Jack aware that Stockbridge was now a part of him, yet he didn't mind it at all.

"Charmed" was now also a part of Jack's vernacular.

"You are aware, of course, that being seen with me might make you the talk of the town," Jack commented, once they had placed their order, "quite a few people have seen us together. I hope that won't be a problem for you."

"As long as you don't mind _me_ sharing in _your_ limelight," she cleverly answered back," besides, I don't really think being seen with the handsome District Attorney from New York City is a detriment, anyway—do you?"

Her brown eyes seemed to dance alongside the glow from the soft candlelight. Jack could see she was the type that was unruffled by what other people thought. Carol lived her life her way, not according to the standards of others. She would not be easily influenced by anyone, even if she had to go up against the entire town He admired her spunk, her candidness, and her assuredness.

Jack McCoy had met his match at last.

"Jack…" Carol paused, thinking she liked the name very much, " there's so much I need to know…so much I want to say…"

"Yes, " he acknowledged readily, "and we will get there...in time."

As encouragement, Jack reached over and wrapped his strong hands over her soft hands. The touch sent his own senses rioting with happy pleasure. He hadn't expected to make such a bold gesture and observed Carol's reaction.

Carol experienced a delicious warmth traveling throughout her body. She stared at their joined hands before looking back up to him. She liked how one moment he was so forceful and unyielding and then suddenly he could relax, smile and light up an entire room. What was there not to admire?

"First, we need to talk about Claire." Jack started.

"Claire, yes. Is that why you are here with me now?" Carol asked candidly, "because she is my sister? Because I resemble her?"

Jack thought about how to word his response. Of course that is not how Jack felt any longer, but how could he convince her? He wanted his response to sound sincere…and heartfelt. Something a woman might want to hear, not something sounding like a courtroom summation. Jack needed to be gracious and diplomatic.

"Dammit to hell, I don't know how to word it, and being a lawyer should mean that I am articulate!" Jack frustratingly announced. Incredibly smooth, he thought sarcastically to himself. He sneaked a glance at Carol who smiled understandably.

"Don't try to make it sound pretty and flowery, which I know is your way," Carol teased, knowing him so well, "just speak from the heart."

But Jack had always spoken from his head. How could he make her understand that he only wanted to be with her?

"Carol, I only want to be with you."

What is wrong with him? he internalized. He just blurted out the first thing that entered his head. No thoughtful finesse. No heartfelt phrases. No romantic poetry. He wouldn't blame Carol if she just got up and left.

But Carol didn't show surprise, didn't show disappointment. In fact, her entire face lit up. Her eyes were so clear and deep that cinnamon lights seemed to flicker in her coffee colored irises. Carol could not have look lovelier as she absorbed Jack's truthful words. Clearly his declaration of wanting to be with her had touched her.

He breathed out in relief. Watching her glowing face, Jack experienced a comforting sensation, a wonderful ache bursting through his emotional psyche. She's still here, he thought happily.

Their dinner order had arrived. Jack had ordered the rack of lamb while Carol had the pork with raspberry sauce. Both meals were divine.

She listened as he talked, and then he listened as she talked. And then they both conversed, absorbed in what the other had to say. Both spoke openly, no mincing of words.

Jack admitted that at first Carol was a strong reminder of Claire, but that was only at the beginning. They reminiscenced about Claire, trying to piece together how she became that wonderful person whom they both loved. This transitioned into how very special she had been in each of their lives. Both agreed Claire would be a loving memory for each of them.

They continued their deep conversation, now changing the subject to talk about themselves, and about their jobs.

"You obviously love your work at your store," Jack had asked at one point in their dinner conversation, " but have you ever come across an unpleasant customer?"

"Oh, of course!" admitted Carol, "One time I had this one tourist who came in complaining, even before she ordered anything, how every item in the shop was sugar-loaded, that everything was unhealthy. She announced it to a store full of customers!"

Jack guffawed at the thought of the rude customer. "So what did you do?"

"Simply this. I gave her a cookie to hold in one hand, and then I gave her another cookie to hold in the other hand," Carol explained to a puzzled Jack, "and as this lady customer held one cookie in each hand in total bafflement, I then announced to her that she is now holding a perfectly balanced diet!"

Jack smiled in amusement, "Touché for you! Wonderfully played out!"

She smiled, quite pleased, "Now it's your turn. You tell me a story, Jack."

Jack related a story regarding a court case and how he, on the prosecution side, did not have enough evidence to convict a defendant who was obviously guilty. He knew it would take time to obtain the evidence, but Jack wanted the slimebag to know he would get what was coming to him.

"He was such an irritant, a damn pain- in- the- neck," Jack explained, "so I told him in no uncertain terms: 'I can get you for conspiracy, and _after I eat my Wheaties_, I will get you for second degree murder. And that is eventually what I did!"

Carol laughed heartily at his humored quote, adding that she bet Jack would probably need only _half _a bowl of Wheaties, to his merriment.

They continued talking more about their accomplishments, their hopes, and their lives. They were the last customers in the restaurant.

"Well?" asked Jack, as the restaurant crew started cleaning up.

"Well, what?" she reacted.

"Earlier I told you I wanted to be with you. Aren't you going to say how you feel about me?"

Dammit, he thought- _his_ turn, and now _her_ turn-he's making it sound as if they were competing in a chess match! Could he be any _less _romantic?

His wistful look at her, however, caused a mixture of delight and heat to ripple over Carol. Jack McCoy wanted to be with her. With _her_. She dropped her gaze to her lap, breathing a little faster than normal. She felt strange, barely contained, as if the pressure of excitement within her would cause her to bolt out of her chair. She knew her answer.

Carol looked back at his dapper face with a straight- forward expression. She boldly reached out and touched his cheek lovingly.

"Jack, I don't need to tell you…I will show you."

Carol made it perfectly clear how she felt about him.

.

.

_(Trivia: Jack actually did say that "Wheaties" comment in an episode. It had always been one of my favorite quotes from him, so I just HAD to include it somewhere in my story!)_

_Please review_

**_Oh... and did someone say it would be nice to read some romance? Read on…_**


	14. Chapter 14

Romance, anyone?

Chapter 14

The restaurant "Once Upon a Table" was closing down for the night, another reason to leave. Jack lifted a finger in the air.

"Check…" he signaled to the waiter, anxious to leave now.

Carol watched him with a growing smile as the check was presented to him. He really was such a handsome devil, she thought with a flicker of pleasure. And he had somehow managed to become important to her, so quickly and so effortlessly.

As he began to sign his name on the restaurant bill, he happened to glance Carol's way. He did a double take as he regarded her smiling at him, wondering what she was thinking. To him it seemed as if she always seemed to be absorbed in some sparkling, beautiful thought.

"So, what are you thinking, Carol?" he questioned, as he paused with the pen, in the middle of his signing the bill.

"…that I never want this night to end..." She answered openly with a sigh, his confidence heightened.

"I'll just see what I can do about that," commented Jack with a winning wink, sending Carol's heart careening wildly.

As they got up to leave, Carol placed her hand possessively in his arm, and any hesitation from Jack had evaporated.

They ended up at Carol's place that night, and there was no longer any need for verbal communication.

Upon entering the bedroom, Jack felt his pulse quicken with anticipation. He didn't know why being alone with Carol gave him such pleasure, why the sight of her and sound of her voice should be so comfortable and yet so stirring. He just knew he desired her. Carol shivered at the way he looked at her.

"So, I am forgiven then?" Jack asked sincerely, as he faced her in the dimness of the room.

Carol tilted her head with a slight smile, "Hmmm…let's see…well, no...not quite _yet_."

Her gaze was teasing, flirtatious and Jack realized with a sudden rush of delight that she enjoyed having the upper hand with him. She looked so feminine and adorable that it took all his power not to snatch her in his arms to kiss her.

"Then what can I do to obtain your forgiveness?" his voice sounded low and hoarse.

"Stay with me tonight, Jack," she openly requested, the words whispered gently amidst the coolness of the night.

It was the most wonderful words Jack had heard in a long time. Carol touched his cheek with a gentle fingertip, bringing a smile to his lips.

They stood gazing at each other and then all the light-hearted flirting from the last few days was replaced with a yearning that was deeper than hunger, sharper than pain.

They looked at each other with single-minded intensity as Jack reached over, pushed her coat off her shoulders, and then brought her body near his. As he cradled her lovingly in his arms, Jack bent to kiss her, as her arms slid around his neck.

He kissed her with a passionate ache that sent every rational thought scattering.

Carol's heart burst with delight. It seemed as if her whole body responded to his touch. The intimate pleasures made her feel light-headed. As the kiss deepened, she felt as if every nerve in her body was radiating with desire.

The moonbeam night filtered through Carol's curtains, adding a romantic feel to her room, but Carol was only aware of the beating of her heart. Frantically she pulled at the knot of Jack's necktie, tugging it loose, then worked at the buttons of his shirt. At last she reached for Jack. She felt his body quiver beneath her touch.

A smile pulled up from deep inside him. His mouth sought hers again, extracting sensations that were sweet yet sensual. A series of swift, light tugs and her clothes were released from her body as she reached upward in desire.

Then he gently laid her down on the bed and they shared more than intimate thoughts that night. Every moment extracted from then on was languid and dreamy, their lives entwined tonight with endearing promises. The night was on the run, but they took their time. She was his utterly, just as he was hers.

Afterwards, Carol stayed in Jack's arms, completely content and steeped in a pleasurable afterglow. Filled with adoration, she felt Jack tenderly brush her cheek.

"Jack," Carol murmured softly, as he enclosed her even more in his arms. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against her forehead, "I am so glad you are here…with me."

"So am I," agreed Jack, tenderly, "had I left Stockbridge as I had intended, I'm afraid I would never have recovered from you."

Carol glanced up at him, playfully, "Oooh…you make me sound like an illness!"

"To which I would have no cure!" Jack wittily answered back, as he felt her surge upward for another kiss. He did not disappoint.

They spent three more glorious days and nights together.

They were inseparable. Stockbridge was a tiny village, yet there was so much for them to do there. They toured antique and pottery shops, admiring antiques dating back to the American Revolution. Later a stroll through Stockbridge's famous wine cellar enabled them to sample the best of their wine and cheeses. They spent a day bicycling to a nearby lake for a picnic. Another time they shared merriment with other locals as they dined at the nearby pub. With one full day left, they drove to Bartholomew's Cobble, a national landmark, to observe the beautiful rock gardens and wild flowers that surrounded the park.

With each passing day, Carol came to admire Jack's brashness, his drive, and his strength. Jack's respect for her grew in equal measure. He appreciated her warmth, her sincerity and her spirit. Then at night, they learned a different kind of trust from each other.

Feelings of true respect and love for one another developed.

For Carol, it had never happened so deeply.

For Jack it was a feeling he had missed for 20 years.

He was able to love again.

On their last night, they sat and snuggled in her bed, Carol was comfortably nestled in Jack's arms, against the headboard of the bed. Both realized they had only a mere hours together before the morning sun would come up.

"Before you leave, Jack," she began "you must do something for me."

"Yes," Jack willingly responded, "anything, anything."

"Since your job entails a talent for words, give me words to live by as I sojourn through the lovely town of Stockbridge without you." She purposely worded her request in a half-teasing way.

"Ah, something memorable and heartfelt?" Jack asked.

"Most definitely," Carol agreed, nodding.

"Life is like a cookie…" Jack mockingly began.

Carol shook her head with a half-smile. "Too hokey, Jack. And not you. Try again."

Jack looked ahead, his attractive face in deep thought.

"Memorable, heartfelt, and it must reflect me…indeed…Now listen carefully, for I will say it only one time," Jack warned with surety, holding up his index finger, "you must always keep this close to your heart, for this is the code I live by….and remember, this is truly the meaning of life, so, think of this whenever you are in a pensive mood…"

Jack now had her attention. Carol sat up and nodded solemnly as she watched his intelligent eyes flickering in the privacy of her room.

"Yes, go on… I 'm listening, Jack." she wanted to know.

Jack watched her reaction as he carefully enunciated his parting words of wisdom.

"It is simply this… _justice_ is a by- product of winning_."_

The room was quiet, followed by Carol's melodious laughter.

"That is _not_ heartfelt, or memorable, nor a phrase I want to live by!" Carol slightly pushed him, her comment mingled with amusement and exasperation.

"Well, you've insisted on honesty, and truthfully, those are the words I keep close to my heart; therefore, I say to you, let it be the words to guide you as well!" insisted Jack, grinning, as he reached for her one last time.

It was the break of a new day, which signaled that it was time for Jack to leave for New York City. But it wasn't going to be a long good bye with fussy, profoundly worded platitudes.

Despite knowing that eventually they would have to separate, the reality of it was difficult to accept. Yet Carol could never live away from Stockbridge and Jack could never live away from New York City.

The small town and the large city defined each of them.

Instead they decided they were going to make a long distant romance work.

"I will come back soon," he promised, as they stood next to his car, "If I take longer than expected, don't worry. I swear, I will come back to you, Carol, no matter what... even if I have to crawl every damn foot of the way!"

He was treated to one of Carol's signature dazzling smiles.

"You better come back to me, Jack," insisted Carol in her usual soft, yet staunch voice, "Don't make me come get you!"

He couldn't believe she could make him smile, even when his heart felt as if it was being torn from his chest, but she did.

Jack stared at her radiant face for a moment, taking in every detail about her.

"I love you, Carol,"

It was so easy to say now. Carol reached up to lovingly touch his cheek, sadly aware he would be physically gone from her soon.

"Jack…I miss you already… and I love you, too."

His response was to look tenderly at her upturned face, appreciating everything about her. At last, Jack had relinquished his heart to someone and found that she loved him in return. It seemed too miraculous to be true.

Instinctively, Jack reached over and cupped her lovely face between his hands and lightly brushed his lips over hers.

Then he suddenly found himself with his arms around her, wanting to hold her close, for one last time.

This made no sense at all,he thought to himself; he really had to get going.

New York City was calling him back home.

.

.

_Trivia: Jack McCoy really did say "justice is a by- product of winning" in one L/O episode_

_Last chapter coming up!_

_Sigh. I just love romance. I hoped you especially liked this chapter, so please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Happy endings are the best!

Chapter 15

**One Week Later**

**New York City**

Since Jack's return from Stockbridge, his work life has been a hubbub of activity. As District Attorney, he had to decide which cases were worth prosecuting, as he oversaw an office of over 20 assistant district attorneys. In addition, many of the cases had been backlogged due to his absence. He spent many hours conferring with the various prosecutors, making sure cases were moving along at a reasonable pace.

Besides his regular duties, the press was also hounding him as he moved forward to pass legislation, asserting that judges presiding in small town courtrooms receive improved legal training.

Poor Brenda, his secretary, had been fielding all kinds of calls; attempting to deal with curious reporters, disgruntled judges, Congressional personnel and others from his own staff.

His office was definitely the busiest office in the building. It was a whirlwind of activity and Jack loved every single minute.

In his rare moments of solitude, however, his mind would always drift back to Stockbridge and of course, Carol.

"_You have a large corner of my heart," Carol admitted as they cuddled together on their second night together._

_That should have been a sentimental moment between the two, but Jack was confused._

_ "What?" he asked puzzled, bringing the cozy conversation to a screeching halt._

_ Carol smiled, loving that it was hard for him to understand sentimentality._

_"I'll put it in perspective for you, Jack," she explained, "I've always believed that the heart has many corners in which to carry love. Claire had taken over one corner of your heart and she will always remain there. But there are other corners and I'd like to think I have taken over a different corner of your heart, in which I will create different memories with you. Do you understand what I mean?"_

"_The heart? Configured in a shape with corners?" Jack questioned, "Well, I am not sure what you are referring to, but if it means I can continue seeing you, that would be fine by me!" Jack replied, as Carol laughed gently._

_At that time, Jack did not understand what Carol had meant about the corners of a heart. However, by their last day together, he knew exactly what she had meant. For Carol had managed to sneak into his heart and hollow out a corner all for herself. Hell, he admitted, she even managed to carve her name on it!_

_He thought better than to tell her, though, for she would just end up giving him one of those tender, adoring looks and he couldn't handle that without getting soft-hearted himself. And no one would ever accuse District Attorney Jack McCoy of being softhearted. Never!_

_He also understood that his love for Claire would not diminish if he allowed himself to love someone new. Claire would reside forever in a special place in his heart. Carol was definitely not a substitute for Claire. Carol was beautifully unique. And Jack truly loved Carol for the loving person that she is._

When Jack came back from his reverie, he disappointedly was back at his paper- littered desk in his office. Brenda had informed him this morning that she had already made reservations for him to fly to Washington DC next week. He would address Congress to pass stricter legal standards for all judges. If this measure passed, it would require small town judges to pass a rudimentary exam on legal procedures.

In Jack's mind, this new mandate would pass, and justice would reign supreme once more.

Outside his office, he heard a commotion out in the hallway. He got up from his desk and stuck his head out of his office.

The noise was coming from the break room. It was the sound of constant chatter. Why weren't the office workers at their desks? Jack wondered. After all, they had plenty of work to do, he certainly made sure of that! As if he didn't have enough to worry about, he felt he also needed to get to the bottom of this.

He strode down the hallway.

Most of the workers had gathered around the table in the break room. As Jack got closer, the circle of people stepped aside, allowing Jack to see what the clamor was about.

In the center of the break room table was displayed a large woven basket brimming with an assortment of different cookies: from butter cream frosted cookies to toffee almond chip cookies to honey apple pecan cookies to the old classic, chocolate chip cookies. They were attractively arranged, with workers already sampling the tempting morsels.

The scrumptious tasting cookies were the talk of the office.

But what really got Jack's full attention was that he had seen similar cookies like these before. They had been appealingly displayed inside a tiny nostalgic store, in the charming town of Stockbridge.

Brenda stood next to Jack as he watched the office workers enthusiastically handing out, sampling, and then praising the perfection of the sweet treats.

"...Jack, I forgot to tell you," Brenda said in a low voice, so only Jack could hear, "I've okayed a new vendor for our snacks. It will be shipped directly to the District Attorney's office via a cookie shop, located out of state. These cookies had been highly recommended by Judge Jamie Ross."

"I see," Jack said, nodding approvingly with a smile, "Well, we can't go wrong with a strong recommendation from a prestigious state court judge, now can we?"

"Glad you approve," Brenda concurred, "after all, we have to keep our employees happy, right Jack?"

"Damn straight!" exclaimed Jack as he admired the basket of goodies.

Brenda, forever reliable Brenda, he thought.

So much for needing to have a talk with Brenda. Uncheck.

"Oh, and by the way…" Brenda added, pausing for maximum effect, "...our new vendor _personally_ delivered our sample basket this morning".

Jack whipped his head to face a grinning Brenda.

"She's in the conference room, Jack..." Brenda stated, "And-"

But Jack was gone.

Jack bounded down the empty hallway to the conference room, his heart pounding rapidly with each step. His hurried pace almost caused him to slide past the doorway of the conference room, but fortuitously, he had grasped the doorway to stop his momentum. He was slightly out of breath as his heart raced, renewed with anticipation.

_She was there_.

Inside the conference room, Carol Kincaid was calmly leaning next to the long table, her long arms folded, in deep contemplation, as she waited. She looked up at the slight sound coming from outside, as Jack appeared at the doorway. Unfolding her arms, she wordlessly straightened up.

Their gazes locked as an electrical feeling charged the air between them.

Then her entire face lit up, suffused with happiness. Jack had forgotten how really beautiful she was, with her expressively warm brown eyes, flushed cheeks, and lush locks of auburn hair. He almost couldn't breathe, he had missed her so much.

Carol was the first to speak.

"It had been too long of a wait at Stockbridge," she explained, "so it seemed as if I've had to come get you after all!"

She witnessed Jack's wonderful, heart-stopping smile as she moved forward, yearning to be in his arms again.

Jack didn't care that it was daylight, that he had a certain tough-boss reputation to maintain, that it was the middle of an opened office room as he strode towards her.

They met halfway in the conference room as Carol rushed over and flung her arms around him. Jack welcomed her by locking her in a tight embrace, half-twirling her about. The familiar feel of her in his arms made him feel dizzy with love. She smelled of peaches, and freshness and loveliness.

"It's about time you've arrived!" teased Jack, "I was really missing those cookies!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part," Carol responded happily to his jesting.

"Then hear this…you've been away from me for too damn long!" Jack admitted.

Carol's mouth slowly curved into a smile, much like on the first day when he had told her she made "one hell of a cookie."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, restating the exact words and then repeating the rest in a low voice, "although no one has ever worded it so eloquently."

They beamed at each other as they recalled that wondrous day.

"Then let me try again," Jack attempted, "I love that you are here with me, Carol."

He stated the words with unshakable sincerity, sending her heart soaring.

"…I've truly missed you, too, Jack…" expressed Carol.

"Lucky me!" reacted Jack, smiling.

With Carol, Jack knew he had found true contentment. Any cynicism he had of the world had banished because of her. Every hope and ambition in his career burned like a tiny flame in comparison to the fiery love he felt for Carol.

Carol returned Jack's smile, while thinking that she had never felt so secure, so cherished, so loved. She liked the nicety of John James, but she was in love with the forthright powerfulness of Jack McCoy.

"You're one hell of a man, Jack McCoy," she declared.

"I'm glad we _both_ know it!" he validated, as he held her close to him.

.

.

_Thanks so much for reading all the way through! _

_I have been posting chapters every three/four days continually since September of last year. And I have been kindly rewarded with incredible number stats and terrific reviews. But everything must come to an end, and I will be moving on to other shows, other stories. _

_Perhaps I will continue if Connie's move to Law and Order: Los Angeles makes an interesting addition to the show and I come up with a good storyline._

_Thank you for allowing a private person, like me, an opportunity to bask in the sunshine of story writing. I can't tell you how much pleasure you've brought to me by simply reading my stories. Thank you, thank you!_

_I will leave you with the best quote ever: Sam Waterson, who played Jack McCoy, was quoted as saying, "You can cancel Law and Order, but you can't cancel justice!" My Sam/Jack love grows!_

_Please let me know what you think __**for the last time**__! _

_Goodbye for now, and always keep your heart opened to romance._


End file.
